Nightmares and Friends 02
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: (A rewritten and better version of a previously published story) A child has a party that will change everything, hopefully his friends stand by him. Written using lore as well as imagination, I'm not claiming this is right or wrong, it is a mere story. Enjoy :).
1. Before the Party

**So yes this probably sounds really repetitive, I'm uploading the same story twice... Yes... But I have my reasons... I will be deleting the old version o** **f this story as I am not happy with it, it's all over the place and I wanted to rewrite it.. So I did, this will be the new version and I'm thinking this will be a longer story but** **pro** **bably** **not too much so.**

 **I don't actually have a beta anymore, I used too but she edited completely different stories to this... The point is that there probably going to be a few errors.. English isn't my best(though I speak it... Lame I know), though I try my best, so don't be too harsh please but feel free to tell me if something doesn't make sense... Aft** **er all that's the last thing I want if I'm trying to entertain people.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Scott cawthorn is the owner of these characters, I am merely borrowing them. Thank you.**

* * *

~1~ before the party

The child sat on his bed cross legged talking to himself. In front him sat five plushies which he took turns to move with his hands, bouncing them along as if they were alive, he spoke for them, having conversations with them.

"Let's play a game! I'm bored of this" the purpleish blue bunny whined as the child bounced him in a bored manner. A brown bear sighed looking at Bonnie "we can't play a game yet, we have to finish this meeting first! be patient Bonnie" he answered in a deep gruff voice. A red fox with an eyepatch on jumped up, the child making him hold a hooked paw up "aye, I have an idea Bonnie me hearty! Follow me, quick! Ahahaha" he ran off mischievously, Bonnie the bunny looked over before hopping after the fox eagerly "anything is better then a meeting!" He exclaimed. "Wait!" A yellow chicken plushie spoke jumping after them "you can't go! We have work to do!". A golden bear sighed "just let them go, it's easier" he looked at freddy then chica, the child bouncing the plushie along "chica, you can look after the food right?" The golden bear spoke in another deep voice. Chica the chicken looked back "mm, ok..." She sounded girlish "yeah, I got the food covered easy!" She replied to the golden bear.

The golden bear looked at the brown one next "is the band ready freddy?" He asked, freddy shook his head unsure "well it was, Bonnie always has guitar ready and chica is always ready too.. Though I wanted to comb my fur, clean my hat and bow tie, aren't you performing with golden Bonnie tonight fredbear?". The golden bear nodded "I will, but later, first I'll be looking after the kids, foxy will look after pirate cove right?". Chica nodded piping up "yup!". Fredbear nodded content and freddy cleared his throat "well, I'm going to go get ready, call me when we are ready" he turned and bounced off to go brush his fur. Chica waved "see you soon freddy! I'll be in the kitchen" she giggled before also bouncing off. The child shifted fredbear before shifting foxy and Bonnie back so he could play with them, the bunny had a red guitar toy that the child had bought for his friend and foxy was listening, the child set up his phone and played his favourite song so Bonnie could 'play' it.

: ...THE SHOW MUST GO ON, THE SHOOOW MUST GO ON

Never fear... The show must go on...:

The song finished and the child clapped cheering "your so awesome Bonnie!". Bonnie bounced proudly "of course I'm awesome, I practice everyday". Foxy bounced "arrr, you should hang out at pirate cove with me, the kids would love it!". The child nodded in agreement "yeah!". Bonnie sighed "I would... But I gotta stay with freddy, it's so boring... But I don't want freddy to get mad at me you know...". Foxy sighed "yar, it's fine Bonnie, freddy isn't nice when he is mad..." He agreed. The child looked thoughtful before a bang made him jump and freeze up before glancing afraid at his door. An older kid stood in the door way with a smirk, breaking into laughter "your so easy to scare!". His friend snickered beside the kid "he's such a baby", the child who been happy previously now cried silently in shame, looking at his bed, clenching the top blanket tightly in his hand. The older kid was the child's brother, and enjoyed teasing the youngest, though it bordered very closely to torture, "we better go before he goes and cries to someone" the older brother mocked turning and leading his friend away.

The child got up timidly to shut the door before going back to the bed and crying harder, pulling all of his plushies close and cuddling them. After a while the child calmed down again but didn't bother to go anywhere... He knew his brother would only tease him again and call him a baby, like he did everyday. When the child was really upset, his plushies would speak to him by themselves, he was used to it but everyone else thought he was crazy having a one siding conversation with stuffed teddies. "You know he will be out there hiding again" the golden freddy spoke "you need to be brave...". The child looked at the bear tearfully "but I can't!" He answered and pulled the golden fredbear into a hug, crying fresh tears. "Could you be brave if I went with you?" Fredbear asked "I don't mind going". The other plushies made agreeing hmm's though the child only shook his head "I'm too scared, I'll just stay here..." After a few hours, the child needed to have drink, he'd been holding it off for a while and his friends had made him feel a little bit better. he still didn't want to go but foxy pushed the matter "I'll go with ya lil rascal, I'll scare them off for you, ya need a drink o water" he was always the bravest in the face of danger because he was a pirate. The child just looked away prompting foxy to bounce over "come on, I'll go first" he added. After a few minutes, the child evidently decided he was thirsty and nodded with a sigh "fine... But stay close ok...", foxy answered back "o course me hearty! I'd never leave ya stranded".

The child picked up the foxy plushie cuddling him close before hiding his other plushies somewhere safe so his brother didn't take them like he had a tendency too. He then went to the door and tried opening it only to find his brother had locked him in his room, he knocked on the door then bashed and cried out but no one helped, after ten minutes, it was clear no one was listening and his brother was just laughing somewhere in the distance, it went quiet shortly after. The child had curled up beside his bed hugging foxy, again in tears, he didn't understand why his brother did this or took pleasure in torturing him. After another amount of time that the child lost track of, the click of a door unlocking echoed through the room and the child got up and went to the door, maybe his parents had saved him. He was dissapointed though, as he opened the door, his brother jumped out at him wearing a helmet like mask, a foxy head, he screamed, hurting the child's ears. It made the child drop foxy screaming and fall back making everything worse. The brother thought this was hilarious and laughed until he was weak and needing to breathe. He took off the head before picking up the foxy plushie "huh, was he going to protect you or something... Hah". The child looked away in shame, This only made his brother come in "oi, don't ignore me... Why do you Play with these guys anyway... Grow up you baby" he switched foxy to his other hand before grabbing foxy by the head intending to rip the poor plushie in half and the child instantly got up to desperately try and get foxy back, "NO, GIVE FOXY BACK, HE'S MY FRIEND!". His brother lifted and kept the plush above his head for a minute before letting his younger brother grab foxy, still holding its head, he waited until the child had got a good hold before trying to pull it away again resulting in foxy's head being torn off instead. He looked surprised before laughing "look at your friend now! You killed him!". The child looked shocked but this only caused even more fresh tears as he cuddled the mangled doll "I can fix you foxy, don't worry!" he spoke to it. The brother just laughed and walked out using the head like a ball, throwing it at his friend "check this out, we got a new toy, wanna play ball?". His friend just laughed and they both left with foxy's head.

Silence fell in the bedroom and the only thing heard was the child sobs, he sat where he had stood to try and save his friend "I'm sorry foxy...". Despite being headless, foxy still answered to try and cheer up his friend "You were brave me hearty" foxy spoke "don't worry about it, I like me hug though", his friends were merely imaginary but they were all the child had and the five of them together looked after each other. A girly voice piped up "foxy will be fine! Just give him lots of cuddles, we can fix him together later", the brown freddy chimed in too "we can fix him, so keep being brave just like that! We will help". The same happened day after day, his brother would torment the poor child over and over. Just when the child had thought maybe he had no tears left, his older brother proved him wrong. He never got poor foxy's head back, but his only friends never abandoned him at least.

* * *

 **song: the show must go on(mandopony) it's an awesome FNAF song :)**


	2. After the party

**So I'm planning to update every week or so, give or take. If you want to follow this story go ahead :) I'll do my best to give you all a decent story.**

 **I hope I haven't dissapointed you guys yet and are enjoying what I'm posting, that's all I really want :) enjoy your time here :)**

 **DICLIMER: Scott cawthorn owns all five nights at freddy's content, the story is a theory of mine.**

* * *

~2~after the party

 _/"These are my friends" the child spoke quietly looking at his four favourite plushies, freddy, bonnie, Chica and foxy, though his brother had stolen foxy's head. Despite that, he loved them all... They were his only friends including fredbear._

 _"Vrrrrr-rrr-" the hum of animatronics changed growing louder as it worked harder "VRRRRRRR" the pain was blinding and seemingly lasted forever "CRUNCH" everything went black and sounds blurred into nothing "vrrrrrrr...". It was silent for what seemed like forever but a voice echoed eerily "We are your friends...". The voice continued speaking but he could no longer recognise the words "do you still believe that..." The voice sounded sorrowful "you're broken... I'll fix you..."./_

The child woke to silence feeling numb, laying on his bed. the covers as familiar as anything, the pillows soft and fluffy. For some reason there was a weird pole beside his bed but He gave it a glance then forgot about it, looking around. The child recognised his room but it was different, room was a little messy but familiar in a sense, it was dark though, the light wasn't on. There was a torch beside him so he used it to see, It worked thankfully and he slid off the end of his bed to turn the light on, only it didn't work. The light must have been blown. looking around, the doors were all open, He walked to door quietly using the torch to look down the hall, no one was there. His family pictures hung on the wall and the furniture was the same as ever though so he felt like he was still at home. The child turned walking back to the bed confused, was dad at work, he thought maybe he should call out but a sound silenced him, sending shivers down his spine. he turned his torch back to the closet only to see it close a little abruptly, fear immediately captured his being and he whimpered, sitting and curling up in a ball "don't scare me... Please..." He pleaded. After a minute or so, nothing changed so he looked up afraid before getting up timidly, holding his touch tightly like it was a lifeline. The child shivered with fear walking to the door slowly before flashing his torch to see what had entered his cupboard. He was met with a mangled robotic scream, foxy jumped out and The child screamed shutting the door with fear, holding it there. He must have stood there for a long time, holding that door shut because it went silent, what he'd seen ran through his mind in circles, he recognised foxy instantly but it wasn't the foxy he knew, this foxy was broken.

The child timidly opened the door and flicked the torch inside with a shaking hand. There was nothing there now but the foxy plushie looking back innocently. It was as if nothing had happened, where had the broken foxy gone, the child didn't know. The child picked up the plushie bringing him up to eye level confused and scared, though he dropped the plushie again as footsteps walked up the hall quietly. He froze for a second before hiding in the closet whimpering in the dark, hoping what was out there wouldn't find him. The footsteps stopped outside of one of the doors for a few minutes before coming into the room and seemingly stopping very close to the closed closet doors "we are your friends... Do you still believe that..." A voice echoed eerily, the child remembered more quiet footsteps before fainting.

* * *

He woke abruptly panicked to find himself on his bed again, just like The night before. He started by running to the closet, checking it with fear, foxy wasn't there. He calmed a little, hoping that maybe it was just a bad dream, his brother had caused dreams like that before. The child turned and walked back to the bed shining the torch so He could see and hop back into bed only to freeze with shock, it looked like a little Freddy plushie with an overly big head and a toothy jaw hanging open. It twitched for a second in the light before being pulled off the bed by an unseen force. The child screamed in fear before looking around terrified as footsteps sounded once more, his scream seemed to have alerted someone, or thing of his awakening. he shone the light on the doors revealing bonnie opening the door and leaning in, head tilted and a huge jaw hanging open full of teeth just like everyone else he'd seen so far. he wasn't the friendly bonnie he was used too, he was sinister and evil, mangled just like the foxy he saw earlier. The child fell back in his distress and crawled backwards desperately while bonnie just stepped into the room menacingly, towering above the child even though he was still almost a room away, he just got bigger the closer he got. A wall got in the way of the child's escape and The child turned bashing on the wall desperately before screaming "HELP ME! PLEASE!".

The floor creaked and bonnie was in the middle of the room watching the child in menacing silence. a low buzz accompanied all his movements but it sounded loud in the dead silence, he tilted his head slightly. The closer he got, the better the child could see the mangled bunny, his fur had been almost eaten away revealing his bare endoskeleton, wires hung out of the cracks and it looked like only one of his eyes worked properly because the other was dull, his whiskers were crumpled and sharp, made of wires by the looks, his nails looked like his fathers drills. The teeth were the worst though, there were two sets of them and his mouth hung open revealing them all, both sets of his teeth were sharper then knives. The child looked around seeing the other door hoping He Could use it to get away but shining the torch there revealed a just as mangled chica, her whole bottom jaw hung down leaning on her chest, broken like a nutcracker, her eyes the same as Bonnies, fur eaten away as well. The friendly 'let's eat' bib hung in tatters. The child was left in terrified shock for a second before He crawled away backwards away from them both hoping maybe He could escape that way only to find another wall and the bed beside him, he was now trapped and both bonnie and chica blocked the way out, the torch lay forgotten near Bonnies feet now.

A weird mangled chatter sounded close once he realised and he looked up, looking for the source of the sound terrified. the little freddy he'd seen before sat on the edge of his bed watching him with a twitch, his jaw still hanging open, broken just like the rest but in a little better condition, two others now sat beside him and the three made a menacing sight, watching the child with black eyes, although that was nothing when the bed covers lifted of the floor. The child's heart almost stopped in terror, A hand had lifted the covers and twisted clenching the blankets, holding them up. The hand was merely sharp fingers that looked like drills tainted red. The torch on the floor threw weak light around the room but none of it found it way under the bed and only dull brown lights showed the faint face of Freddy fazbear and from what the child could see, he was just as mangled as everyone else trying to kill him, He was under the bed though, there was no safety anymore, nowhere to hide. Bonnie stopped in front of the child, crushing the torch in his travels and the room went dark instantly, only the blue, yellow and brown eyes glowed faintly. Bonnie vanished completely other then his eyes. when they moved closer, they blue light very faintly illuminated Bonnies hands which were reaching toward the child, the metal drills shone blueish silver. The child felt the animatronic clutch his shirt, scratching his chest in the action and lifted the child with it. He struggled desperately, crying out before bonnie screamed loudly from the dark and the eyes vanished as Bonnie opened his jaw further in a bite action. That was when the child blacked out, "We are still your friends... Do you still believe that..." The voice repeated before silence.

Again, The child woke up panting but this time He didn't move, He shook with fear. Was this real, was this a nightmare, why did he keep coming back. The child didn't want to be here anymore, he just curled up crying in defeat, they would just keep coming, they were everywhere, there was nowhere safe, "save me..." He whimpered.


	3. Survival

**So to start with, I know I'm not great with some of my English. I sometimes read my own stories back and get confused myself, if you notice anything like that, a mistake, something that just doesn't make sense, just tell me and I'll fix it right away :) I'll respond to any messages or comments I get notifications for :)**

 **and feel free to tell me if you like the story, I love hearing feedback, if you think this idea is stupid, your welcome to tell me about that too.**

 **lastly, DISCLAIMER: Scott cawthorn owns the character and game themes, the story aspects alone are a rendition of the game lore from my perspective. Um... Probably should have said this first chapter... If I do use songs and stuff I'll add the people who make them too, I used (mandopony's song: the show must go on) in the first chapter :)**

 **enjoy**

* * *

~3~survival

The child ran to the door putting his ear against the door silently, careful not to make it creak. After a few seconds he heard mangled breathing, as if someone was having an asthma attack or breathing their last breaths, Bonnie was at the door. He didn't hesitate to shut and hold the door shut trying not to panic, after a minute or so of waiting, footsteps went away from the door and the child let it open running over to check the other door, he listened for more breathing but he couldn't hear anything so flicked his torch down the hall quickly. The mangled chica was standing in the hall but she quickly retreated behind a corner being caught. He then moved back to check the closet quickly, foxy was standing in the closet, not in attack mode though so the child left him so he could check the little freddy's that he'd nicknamed fredlets. He was to late though and he flicked his torch revealing freddy on the bed and he instantly reached for the child, clawing for him. The child tried to get free screaming with terror but freddy grabbed the child's side, digging his nails under the skin and pulling him back so he could grab the child's other side, digging his other hand into his side too. He lifted the child up making the pain flare all though the child body before opening his jaw and screaming that same awful, mechanical scream that made the child black out.

* * *

He woke panting as the pain dulled into nothing, as it had everytime he had failed thus far. The child got up to instantly start trying to protect himself from the broken animatronics again. He reached 4am before both chica and Bonnie kept coming back over and over. He forgot about foxy for a little too long and it was too late as he turned to see foxy pounce out of the closet running over to grab the child, impaling his sides roughly and lifting him up like freddy did, screaming again, foxy's jaw was bigger so he felt the teeth scratch his face in the motion of the scream, the child cried with pain before blacking out. The process repeated, sometimes he would misjudge and flash Bonnie or chica in the face making them scream and grab him too, other times it was freddy and foxy. The child tried his best only to be hurt at the end of each night, his wounds never carried over to the next night but he would remember the pain clearly, he just wanted to escape this nightmare now, his friends were gone and all that was left just wanted to kill him, he didn't understand how things came to be this way and why it couldn't just end.

* * *

The child woke again, he couldn't count the nights that he'd woken up at 12am now. Every time he fell asleep or blacked out, he would wake up at 12am exactly for a reason unknown to him, it was driving the child crazy. Each time he'd get up, the animatronics that used to be his friends would try to get him, it was like a curse. They appeared at his door, behind him and foxy would hide in the closet. The child had learned how to keep them away after countless nights of painful trial and error but that just gave him some time and no matter what, they would still always come back. If he was quiet, he could hear them, he sneaked around silently so they couldn't find him before he locked them out by holding the door shut. He kept the fredlets away by shining the light of the torch on them, the same would keep the other animatronics away too if they were far enough away, but often he didn't get the chance before they were breathing at the door. The child constantly cried, foolishly hoping it would end but it never did, it just went on night after night and finally he couldn't do it anymore, foxy had got him again and finally the child broke.

* * *

he woke up again at 12am, but didn't bother getting up this time. The time ticked on for ages, it was dead silent apart from the quiet sniffles from the child, there were quiet noises that he hadn't noticed before, a dog barking, a clock sound and cars passing by in the distance. He'd listened to everything acutely aware of what was around him. He decided not to turn his torch on and cuddled his freddy plushie that always sat near his pillows. The first thing to arrive, was oddly enough, one of the fredlets. In the dark, the back eyes were invisible, the only reason he could see the bear and faintly at that was because the fur was only just lighter then the dark surrounding it. The child couldn't see too well but he felt the bear shuffling and pulling himself up, he unlike the bigger animatronics did not have a quiet buzz that went along with his movements, it was as if he wasn't even an animatronic, maybe the fredlets were not real. He was mistaken though as the bear shuffled over to his spot only to find the child's leg, he had little clawed hands which might have been dangerous but for now the bear just paused making a low buzz as if he was frustrated someone was in his spot, he gave a quick push before deciding just to sit where he was with somewhat of a mechanical sigh. He faced the child so he was probably able to see in the dark but he didn't do anything but let his head rest tilted, jaw open. The child could feel the twitches of the bear through the bed but otherwise he wasn't yet harmed unexpectedly. the fredlets crawled onto the bed one at a time, each realising something was in their spots, they chattered quietly just as annoyed at the fredlet before and settled to the side quietly. The first two seemed to start talking to each other once they were settled, continuing their quiet chatter, occasionally making a giggling sort of sound. The third made their chatter a bit louder and in the silence it probably sounded a lot louder then it was, the chatter made it hard to hear if anyone else was coming if you listened too hard and the child jumped at the sound of a creaking door.

The creak of a door announced the arrival of the first real animatronic, it sent shivers down the boys spine, quiet footsteps which he could suddenly hear perfectly came closer. In the dark, the only way to tell who it was was the faintly glowing eyes and the eyes towered above the bed, they were blue meaning it was Bonnie who had come to kill him first. The child started shivering, clutching his freddy teddy afraid. He thought Bonnie would attack him right away like he did last time it was dark, but oddly enough he just stood near the end of the bed staring. The childs attention was stolen by the creak of bed and simultaneously, something heavy pulling at the blankets. The faint blue glow from Bonnies eyes, or eye, only one was overly bright, made the hand clutching the bed glow ever so slightly, the fingers or Moreso claws dug into the blankets tearing them and freddy appeared at the side of the bed, using it to lift himself into a standing position before turning and moving his gaze to the child. He thought that freddy too would attack him, but he was surprised because freddy too just stood and stared, the stares made him feel very aware, making his heart race a million miles and hour. The child thought as soon as he moved, he would be killed by one or all of the animatronics there, so he stayed deadly still, playing dead. While their gaze didn't move from the child, the animatronics remained 'calm' in a way and that was all they did.

More quiet footsteps highlighted Chica's arrival and her eyes glowed yellow, she moved somewhat slower then both Bonnie and freddy, taking longer to reach the end of the bed and start staring too. It was now 4am and the gaze of the three animatronics and the twitching fredlets messed around with his nerves, he didn't dare move at all, he had an ichy nose but refused to scratch it on the off chance that would make them mad. foxy was the very last to come and he must have already been in the closet for a while, their was an occasional movement from the closet and after a few of them, foxy's red eyes glowed in the dark of the closet. He seemingly decided just to watch from the closet as he didn't come out properly, but the child didn't mind that, he was already surrounded. At 5am, the child finally snapped "IF YOUR GOING TO KILL ME JUST DO IT!". The sudden sound made all of the animatronics react as if the sudden sound had startled them, Bonnie then moved, maybe stepping to the side slightly as if he was getting tired of standing. The animatronics however still did not attack him, confusing the child. Since the child had screamed and none of them really reacted, he very carefully shifted to sit up tenderly, expecting anything at all, freddy was well within grabbing distance and it didn't take long for Bonnie or foxy to reach him.

The child sat up holding his freddy plushie tightly closing his eyes and waiting, there was movement in the bed making him look again but it was only the fredlets moving to their proper places, their chatter seemed almost happier now. The animatronics however still did not move, simply following the child's movements with their eyes, shocking him. "...why aren't you attacking me this time..." The child mumbled, he didn't expect an answer, but it would have been nice. The quiet was peirced by the loud sound of an alarm, it was 6am, did he make it, maybe he would wake up, he blacked out hoping this was good.


	4. Trigger

**I am sooooo glad I wrote a few chapters ahead, I won't fall too behind when I get carried away with playing destiny ~3 :P if my chapters do start falling behind in the future though :/ well destiny will be the reason... Anyway :)**

 **four chapters already, and I'm not even up to what I was fixing yet... I did say This was going to be a shorter story but now I'm not so sure, I dont mind that it's longer myself, what do you guys think? :) feel free to tell me.**

 **A question for you guys, probably a stupid one at that... But do you guys know about FNAF World? And are you guys excited :) I am, and the teasers right now are looking so cute, do you all have a favourite? What do you guys think of the new designs :) I think the new game will help me write my story a lot hopefully lol.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Scott cawthorn owns the characters of FNAF.**

* * *

~4~trigger

the child woke somewhat calm the next night, still surprised about the night before, it was creepy that they just stared at him, but it was entirely different to normal. Maybe they couldn't hurt him on the bed, maybe it was the dark, there was no hints at all. However he decided to stay on the bed, that was definitely a good start. The child waited in silence, holding the freddy plushie close with the torch beside him, this time he turned the torch on so he could see the room better. He waited in silence and reached 2am before he heard movement, it sounded like Bonnie and maybe chica came to the door but didn't enter for a while, the fredlets didn't appear at all, the light seemed to keep everyone away for a fair bit. It seemed like ages before everything happened at once, Bonnie appeared in the door way staring malevolently, though foxy beat him as he burst out of the closet and ran before climbing on the bed without hesitation, grabbing the child's ankle painfully and dragging him closer. Foxy towered over the child that was now laying on the bed helplessly and his hand held the child down, his sharp fingers impaled his chest. It was then that foxy leaned over and screamed at him making him black out painfully.

* * *

The next night he woke with a start, quaking with fear, looking around paranoid, foxy wasn't usually that vicious, the pain dulled to nothing but the memory of it scarred him for now and he broke into loud sobs. He didn't turn the torch on again and just curled up on his bed defeated. After while, the child calmed once more and sat up cuddling his freddy teddy again. since it was dark once more, the fredlets came back one by one, and since the child wasnt in their spots, they were content to just sit and chill, staring like they had before, chattering away with each other. Bonnie was the first to appear in the doorway, blue eyes glowing in the dark, tonight though, Bonnie didn't come in right away and freddy was first there. The child felt the heavy hand claw at the bedding before towering over the child as he stood, since it was only freddy for the moment, the child paid attention to just His actions alone. Freddy did start watching the child but moved on to watch the fredlets for a while too, he made a buzzing noise as he moved but the child realised he made a different humming noise occasionally too, and it was only when he was watching the fredlets. The child thought maybe he was talking to them in his own way because the fredlets seemed to either go quiet or start chattering as if replying to their bigger counterpart. In the dark, it was hard to tell though so the child just guessed.

Tonight for a change, foxy was the next animatronic to show, his red glowing eyes waited menacingly in the closet. After a while he stepped out of it to stand at the end of the bed, head tilted slightly. The child could tell because the red eyes were slightly crooked in the dark. Tonight, foxy didn't lash out like he did before, in fact it was as if the night before had been completely forgotten or ignored. Bonnie only came into the room around 4am and today kept his distance, standing in the doorway just staring like usual, although it didn't seem like he was as interested in the child today as he was other nights, he gazed in an off direction as if he was in thought, the eyes indicated this as they were the only parts of the animatronics that could be seen well. Chica did not come that night oddly enough, but the child instead heard someone making a mess in the kitchen, he guessed it was chica. The child felt for his torch timidly before hesitating, he'd never really seen what most of the animatronics really looked like before because the light never lasted long and he had always been scared, he only knew their hands and faces relatively well. The child remembered their fur being messed up but other then that he'd forgotten the other details in the nights of pain and hurt. He wondered if they would mind if he turned on the light so he could see them better, instead of being in the dark.

The child hesitated for a while before realising it was 5am, soon he would black out anyway, so he gathered up the courage and shyly turned his light on. He faced it into the bed so it wasn't bright to start with but he felt all of the animatronics turn to look at him. With the light as it was he could see the animatronics ok but they were still shrouded in darkness. the fredlets went quiet with everyone else, but most important of all, none of them hurt him. Now confused, the child lifted the light to look at them properly thinking that maybe they wouldn't attack, he was wrong. The fredlets let out a high pitched scream, it alone peirced the child's ears making him bring his hands to his ears painfully, Bonnie was a distance away but he brought his hands up to his head, crouching slightly, it looked like someone had scared him and he defensively hid his eyes, he screamed his own deafening roar seconds after the fredlets, it took just a few more seconds for him to turn and walk quickly, almost pouncing toward the bed, jaw wide open ready to attack, foxy instantly screamed as well climbing onto the bed to try and reach the child as he had the night before, his hand and hook tore up the bedding as he lifted his hands in the crawl. freddy however was closer and before anyone else could reach the child, he had gripped the child's wrist and pulled him close, opening his jaws in a god awful scream. The symphony of the sounds all together was the worst thing the child had ever heard, but it lasted only a few seconds before he blacked out.

* * *

It seemed like minutes if not a few seconds later that he woke again at midnight and he sat up looking around frantically before calming and looking at his torch. The sound of all the screeches at Once buzzed in his ear deafeningly, it took a few minutes for his ears to recover and he could think again. Once the child could think, he was confused and cried. why didn't they attack to start with, maybe it was the light they didn't like, because they didn't attack unless he shone his torch at them. The child looked at his torch and flicked it on realising it was very bright if he looked at it directly, so he supposed that it could be bright to the animatronics too. The child wanted to be able to see but to do that, he would need to figure out a way of not shining his light at the animatronics directly. He thought about for a while, for now he just kept the light off and tried to recover.


	5. A Start

**i got a good review I think... Chapters ago... I'm so glad someone likes this story, sorry I reacted late ~3 its great to hear and makes my day :) I was bouncing around the whole day when I got it lol**

 **i will be deleting the old story when this chapter is posted so hopefully I've given everyone enough of a chance to find the new one. If your here because of my old story, then I'm amazed you took the time to read this one, I'm grateful for your time. :) I hope I'm not wasting it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Scott cawthorn owns these characters and game, the story belongs to me but is inspired by his work.**

* * *

~5~A Start

The child had played around with his torch for a few hours, trying to find somewhere to put it that would not cause the animatronics to attack him, he tried hanging it from the roof, putting it in a cupboard, on the wall, in a draw. In the end he just left the torch in a corner standing, facing the roof, it lit the room a bit better but the child suspected it would be too bright, after a thought, he put a shirt over it to dim it a bit and it worked, the child didn't know if it would work on the animatronics though, but he was getting tired since it was now about 3am. The deafening attack from the night before had shattered any energy or motivation he might have had left, he was just exhausted and sat crying silently, cuddling his Freddy's teddy. Since the child had been flashing the light all night so far, it had kept the animatronics at bay until he had finally settled with an idea, he hoped it would work because shortly after, bonnie appeared at the door, leaning in the doorway. He held his held to the side slightly and his jaw seemed to stay somewhat open at all times, his teeth may have been in the way of closing his mouth properly. The child started shivering with fear, hoping bonnie would not attack him again, he chanted the words 'be brave, be brave' over and over in his head, that's what his friends would say after all.

After a few minutes, bonnie stepped into the room and scanned the somewhat lit room before turning to the child and watching him, tilting his head in a curious manner. The child didn't dare think that maybe his idea had worked, he didn't want to ruin it just yet. While he waited for anyone else to show and he studied bonnie closely in the meantime. Bonnie as a deep blueish purple, like he should have been, which was one good thing, it reminded him of the friend bonnie once was. His fur was the same as the child remembered it, the only difference was that it was eaten away and decrepit. His bow sat on what remained of his neck frame in near perfect condition, it was dirty but not so much eaten away like the rest of him. His ears seemed broken, wires and holes allowed the child to see right through to the endoskeleton and the ears hung a little lower then he remembered, however occasionally they did rise and fall with some of Bonnies movements, so they must have had a little bit of life left in them. There was a gaping hole in the side of Bonnies head too, the child could see right through to the square endoskeleton head. In the light, the bunny's eyes didn't glow so much and just looked a faint blue with one still foggier then the other. He had already memorised the hands consisting of long drill like fingers stained with red but he'd never noticed how long the fingers actually were, it was no wonder it hurt so much when the bunny picked him up.

It was was now 5am and since bonnie had simply stood and watched all this time, the child had calmed a bit, he wasn't expecting any other visitors in the time he had left but he was surprised when one of the fredlets clawed its way onto the bed and sat twitching, staring at the child with black eyes, jaw open like usual, the fredlet was slightly more disturbing though. the light evidently didn't bother him too much at all as he chattered away to himself. It seemed as though there wasn't enough time for everyone to come because it was suddenly 6am and the alarm went off making him black out again, as he did night after night, but at least he knew what to do now.

* * *

The next night, the first thing he did was set up the torch and get settled, he quickly looked around the room to see if there was anything he wanted before curling up and waiting. He'd made some sort of progress with the animatronics, they were still as much of a mystery as ever but he'd found out why they were attacking him and he stopped them from doing so, hopefully. The child sat against his pillows, leaning on the bed head, again cuddling his Freddy plushie for support, today would be the true test, if the light worked all night, then maybe he could try talking to the animatronics like he used too, just maybe they might talk back.

Time seemed to drag on today, even though it was only 2am when foxy's red eyes glinted in the closet, the hours just took forever to pass. Today it seemed as though foxy would beat everyone to the room, in fact not five minutes after appearing at the closet door, his hook pulled the door aside and he stepped out of the closet entirely to walk over to the end of the bed and tower over the child. Foxy in the light was both better and worse then he was in the dark, in the light, he had a lot of his fur, the bottoms of his chest, arms and brown shorts were eaten but really he had no major holes in his body like bonnie, Freddy and chica, although chica wasn't as bad either. He was missing the fur off the top of his nuzzle and only his nose sat on the end of his metal endoskeleton, around his eyes were damaged and his ears too. He also had a lot of extra teeth and no eyepatch but all up, he wasn't so different to his proper counterpart. Foxy stood at the end of the bed with his head tilted in interest, his jaw remained open making it a bit of a creepy sight, his moment was fluid though considering he was broken, his ears even reacted to his actions. Foxy unlike the others, also seemed to react to the other animatronics in a way. Freddy would watch his fredlets, but so far bonnie and chica didn't really care about much else other then staring at the child. When the first fredlet clawed his way onto the bed, foxy turned to watch him and straightened up, shifting away a few steps silently. It was strange, as if foxy wasn't a huge fan of the fredlets. The lone fredlet didn't really do much once he had settled but he occasionally looked around silently, almost like he was looking for something, that was about when the next fredlet would join him. The child watched everything in silence learning what he could.

When bonnie came by, the child noticed that he almost always looked at everything slightly crooked, his brightest eye almost always seemed to be the one he made sure could see properly, it was as if the 'foggy' eye didn't work as well, like the child had suspected. When bonnie stood beside foxy, it was obvious foxy was slightly smaller then bonnie. Not counting Bonnies ears, foxy's head was lower then Bonnies, making him slightly shorter, and it wasn't just that, their arms and bodies were also different, foxy was again smaller. The only thing that foxy won in was the size of his muzzle, it was bigger, mostly longer then Bonnies, although bonnie looked as though he had more teeth, even if his nose and mouth was that bit smaller. When beside each other, foxy seemed to look at bonnie a few times, sometimes bonnie looked back and it almost looked like they said something wordlessly. When Freddy finally came, even he seemed to wordlessly speak to the others as well, the child watched in silence for a while before gathering up the courage to say something "... So... You guys... You look like your still friends... Or something..." He trailed off. All the animatronics looked back to the child, he heard the buzz of the movements, it was silent for a few moments before the child unexpectedly got a response "...yes(zzzz)". The voice was deep and mechanical, but familiar, it belonged to Freddy, the child looked up at him in shock "...you can speak?". Freddy was quiet again before speaking, his voice was slightly out of time with the movement and the voice itself was slightly fuzzy and slow, "...yes(zzz)".

The child looked at the others there in the room, bonnie, foxy and the fredlets "can you all speak?". After another short silence, Freddy once more answered "...yes(zzz)... And n-no(zzz)", the more he spoke, the more obvious it was that Freddy could speak, but it wasn't easy for him. He not only spoke slowly but his fuzzy words were because he seemed to be working hard to speak properly, His voice stuttered causing a slight twitch in Freddy's neck and head, similar to the way the fredlets would twitch. Foxy tilted his head almost thoughtfully before straightening up and starting to speak "...ar-r(zzzz)... Me heart-(SKREEECH)" the words trailed into a high pitched scream mixed with attempted speech, foxy himself twitched, almost as if he was having a spasm, liked freddy had, although it was worse. He quickly silenced himself a looking away toward the ground as if ashamed, even his ears went limp. The child now understood what Freddy meant by yes and no. The alarm clock sounded from out of nowhere and everything went black again for things to reset once more.


	6. Absence

**i think I have really bad sense of timing... I most certainly don't wait for a week to pass at times... 0.0 it's probably not a bad thing if I post my chapters early though so I'm not really bothered :) I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far.**

 **disclaimer: Scott cawthorn owns all of FNAF, FNAF4 is my inspiration.**

* * *

~6~a realisation

The child really hadn't expected the animatronics to talk back, but they had proved him wrong and answered him back. Freddy was always the leader and spoke for everyone back when they had been mere toys, it seemed as though that hadn't changed at all and the child somewhat eagerly awaited another visit now, hoping maybe to find out if they were still his friends because he couldn't tell anymore. After setting up again, he sat looking at his Freddy plushie wondering where his other teddies were in the first place, usually they were all together, maybe he would ask Freddy if he knew.

Oddly enough, no one came the next night, no one but Freddy and his three little fredlets, but even they came late, it was four when Freddy finally crawled out from under the bed and clawed the blankets, lifting himself up to tower over the child once more. The actions still unnerved the child every night without fail, Freddy was frightening when he just appeared As he did. Every night he damaged the bedding too, his claws ripped right through the fragile blankets, though like magic, they were perfect again the next day. The child fiddled with his hands for a few minutes before looking up to the broken Freddy "... Why are you attacking me...or did... Or...and stuff..." He trailed off shyly. Freddy had been watching the fredlets before turning to the child at the question "...the...light(zzzz)... It... Hurts...". The child looked at the covered torch shining light into the room before looking back "...but then you hurt me... A lot.. You could have just gone after the light or something right?" He asked. Freddy tilted his head thoughtfully before answering "...no(zzz)" he lifted his hand and looked at his fingers "...we c-can't(twitch) h-help(zzzz)... It...". Suddenly the quiet was disrupted by high pitched laughter and words that echoed through the room "BROKEN CHI CHI CHI BROKEN!". The three fredlets had erupted into laughter and chatter, they looked as though they were having spasms though. The sounds made the child groan covering his ears, going right through his head mercilessly. Freddy shifted his gaze to the fredlets before making a humming noise which worked to calm the three smaller bears. It took a minute before they returned to their calm state, twitching occasionally again. Freddy continued watching them for a little before moving a few steps to the side and leaning over them, reaching over the bed to grab one of the Bears in his hand. The bear lifted his arms revealing holes under them where Freddy had obviously peirced previously. When they climbed on the bed, they seemed somewhat strong but in Freddy's hand, the little bear turned into a rag doll and Freddy lifted him to his chest where the bear grabbed at the fur. When Freddy loosened his hold, the bear fell slightly before crawling into one of the three holes in the animatronics chest, he ended up backwards but turned and rested his head on the remains of the endoskeleton and fur at the bottom of the hole. Freddy repeated this with the other two fredlets who sat in the other two holes just as comfortably, the child just watched with surprise "are those guys parts of you Freddy? I thought they were just... Others...". Freddy turned back to the child "...yes(zzz)".

Once the three fredlets where in Freddy's chest, they were silent, it was almost as if they had deactivated and their occasional movement was the only thing that proved otherwise. One of the fredlets did shift to hang his arm out of the hole and he had little clawed hands like his, well Freddy could be called a dad since they were his. The fredlet seemed to open and close his hands over and over, slowly scratching through the chest fur below him. The child shifted watching Freddy "are you still my friend..." He asked quietly. Freddy tilted his head thoughtfully before stepping closer to the child and reaching over toward his chest. The child immediately shuffled back afraid, unsure what the broken animatronic was doing, Freddy paused before continuing his reach and since the child had run out of space he fell off the bed "please, don't hurt me... Please" the child whimpered, fearing the worst, nothing good ever happened when the animatronics reached for him. Freddy was silent for a moment before the sound of his movement was heard and he walked around the bed to find the child again. He didn't stop there and walked over before leaning down and again reaching for the child who this time, had nowhere he could go.

Freddie's fingers scraped across the child's cheek and the animatronic drew back before reaching for his chest instead after adjusting his arm, his hand then scraped across the child's chest before pulling away again, this time pulling the Freddy plush away from the child's arms, tearing it slightly in the action. The child quickly let it go once he realised "ok ok, you can have it, just don't hurt me please.." He begged crying. Freddy stood up properly looking at the teddy in his hand "...your... friends(zzzz) are... H-here... Find(zzz)... Them". After that somewhat cryptic message, the 6am alarm went off and everything started again.

* * *

The child woke startled the next night, remembering the frightening events from the night before, the first thing he did was set up the torch like usual, nothing was different, it was the same as always, except this time, his Freddy plush was nowhere to be seen. It was a little thing but the child started to panic and searched the floor, the bed, under the blankets, pillows, everywhere, even the closet, the teddy was gone. The last he remembered was that Freddy had taken it but he thought he would get it back, Freddy must have taken it for good. The words he'd said before six were to find his friends, what did that mean. The room was now trashed and the child cried, panicked, with only a riddle and himself for comfort, he had nothing to keep him from insanity. The fredlets didn't come at all that night, in fact no one came, not even bonnie who was usually the first. No one came to stand at the door, not a sound broke the night other then the sound of tears, 6am came and went once more to the lonely and broken child.

* * *

A few nights went by, the child growing even more sad by the hour, he felt like he had nothing left to cry, but even then, more tears came, no one visited him and the words Freddy had said just went in circles. "Find your friends" he said, it was impossible when they were out to kill him, he couldn't leave this room, let alone bed for the fear of being hurt, how was he meant to find his friends, and Freddy had taken the one he did have, it seemed impossible, would the other animatronics even let him have his other teddies if Freddy didn't. It wasn't until bonnie finally came back that things changed. For the first time in a few nights, the child had lost track of the number, bonnie appeared in the doorway at 2am, right on time, after a while foxy appeared in the closet too and chica appeared in the doorway not long after, it was like all of a sudden they were allowed to come and see the child whereas they weren't before. Even though the animatronics still scared him, their appearance assured him that he at least wasn't alone, which was what he feared most, he took comfort in that they visited him.

He decided to try talking to them tearfully "Freddy said to find my friends... I don't understand... He won't come back..." And it was true, not even the fredlets had come back since that night. Foxy tilted his head before stepping forward and holding out his hand "...ya...nee(zzzz) ta... Forgive(ZZZZ).. us..." He spoke slowly, it seemed like he worked hard to keep his voice from breaking like freddy did, the buzzing was loud, like how a machine would get loud if it was working harder then it should, the noise quietened once foxy stopped speaking. The child looked confused "forgive you..." He again didn't understand, yes foxy and everyone had hurt him a lot but he thought he had forgiven them and what did that have to do with finding his friends. Foxy must have understood that he didn't get it since his ears wilted and he looked slightly sad, looking at the floor, bonnie though looked emotionless, his ears dropped a little but he mostly looked frustrated and he turned and left. Chica only ever stayed in the room for short periods so was long gone by then, that left foxy and he also turned and returned to his closet, vanishing into the darkness behind the doors. The child once again was alone and even more confused as ever, what did forgiveness have to do with finding his friends.


	7. Foxy

**Hope your all enjoying up till now :) just a short note this time, Scott still owns all these characters :)**

 **this is chapter is a little late I think... I'm getting really distracted lately... So I'm sorry for the lateness and stuff...**

* * *

~7~ FOXY

the nights moved back into a rhythm the child recognised, Bonnie would come and go, as would Chica, foxy would come and stay some nights too and others he wouldn't come, just like he used too. The fredlets remained absent though which meant Freddy was nowhere to be seen, nor was his plushie. It had been a small thing having that plushie in his arms but he had taken comfort from the small action, without it, he felt empty, afraid and lonely. He wondered if he should have fought to keep the bear but it seemed too late now. He often repeated what freddy had left with him, "find your friends", though he had no idea what it all meant because the animatronics sure didn't feel like they were his friends. The only other thing he assumed was that the other plushies were somewhere and he had to find them, maybe ask their respective animatronic for help perhaps, but that was also an unpleasant thought.

Something that the child had started to notice was that foxy would come a lot more often then anyone else, particularly chica, she never stayed around for too long, bonnie was temperamental, but foxy seemed somewhat predictable. He also started acting weird too, he would sometimes stare from the closet, other times from the end of the bed. The longer the child would watch, he more he noticed how foxy would shift feet occasionally as if he got tired of standing, he would stretch out his arms and move his neck and shoulders, It was oddly human. Foxy surprised the child one day when he kneeled down before sitting on the floor, legs outstretched and his hand holding his mechanical torso up. Given it was the first time the child had seen this, he was surprised and timidly shifted forwards "are... Are you tired...". Foxy had started watching the ceiling blankly and turned to looked at the child "...yes(zzzz)".

The child looked confused "I didn't know robots...uh... Animatronics could get... Tired" he murmured. Foxy looked forward again and tilted his head thoughtfully before straightening up "...not...normal(ZZZZ)... A-anima-t-tronics(zzzzzz)". The child looked shy "so... I guess you can sit down... Can you get up by yourself too? I thought you were broken...". Foxy nodded before replying slowly "..ar...(zzzz)that... I can(zzz)... But i(zzzz)... S-s-still... Be(zzzzz) broken...". The child was confused for a second at the stuttered speech and listened carefully, "is it your voice box?" He asked in reply. The child's dad used to work at the fazbear pizzeria and he used to talk about how he could fix the animatronics, the child had thought it really cool and wanted to learn about it but for some reason he was here and now it seemed like he would be stuck here forever, unless foxy knew a way out. foxy brought his hook up to look at it before looking up his arm at the damage there "most likely(zzzz)... Not... All(zzz) of... Me is... B-broken(zzzz)". The child looked thoughtful at the sitting animatronic, foxy still scared him a lot but now that he spoke to the animatronic, he was a little less scary so perhaps he might try and help him get better "my dad used to fix you guys... Maybe he can help..." He spoke a little shyly.

Foxy paused before looking at the child, his ears stood up making him look excited "...y-you'd... Do(zzz)... That... Me(zzzzz)h-heartie?" He asked, seeming genuinely surprised. The child nodded shyly at the animatronics new interest before looking uncomfortable "yeah... Just... First I guess I'll have to find a way out of here... I'm kind of stuck here...", he fiddled with his hands. Foxy moved to stand himself up again before walking over to the end of the bed "its(zzzz)... Easy... Find ya(zzz) friends..." He nodded. The child flinched at the movement but calmed as foxy stayed at a safe distance away though he was confused at the words "I don't know what that means... I thought you were my friends... But you are all attacking me...uh.. Were... Might... I just don't know.." He looked frustrated. Foxy tilted his head before walking to the side of the bed and leaning over, making the child lean away afraid. he remembered freddys actions so he told himself to be brave and managed not to move too far though. "Come...with(zzzz) me... I'll(zzzz) show you..." Foxy spoke before holding his hook out like an invitation. The child hadn't left the bed while an animatronic was around before, he didn't know what would happen, nor if he trusted foxy enough to go with him, after a few minutes of silence, he tried to talk himself into going with foxy, but he couldn't, he was too scared and shook his head. Foxy's ears drooped slightly taking his invitation back "ah...I-it's(zzz)... Al-lright(zzz).. Next... Time(zzz)", he then walked back to the end of the bed and moved back to the closet doors "...until... Next(zzz)... T-time". The words sounded creepy as he looked back before going into his closet, his hand and hook closed the doors behind him before dissapearing from veiw completely. It sent shivers down the child spine but also left him confused because none of that conversation seemed to have any malevolence at all, foxy honestly sounded nice, however that had changed in seconds previously, so the child didn't know what to think. 6am followed not long after so he didn't get much time to think about it before he blacked out again.

* * *

the child woke again tat 12am, it no longer surprised him but he did wonder why it was always midnight and not some other time of night when it was still dark. Foxy shocked him when his glowing red eyes appeared in the closet just minutes after waking, usually he didn't come until about 2am. Mere minutes later he had emerged and stood at the end of the bed, the child waited anxiously wondering if this was God or bad but foxy seemed to keep his distance so that was one good thing, he shyly looked at foxy "so... Your here early tonight...". Foxy nodded "ay...me(zzz)... W-wanted...ta...k-keep..ya company(zzz)", he glanced his weight between he feet before kneeling and sitting like he had the night before, he faced the bed today though which sent shivers up the child's spine but also comforted him as well, the mangled foxy was starting to feel like he used too, only he looked scary. The child moved to the middle of the bed to sit a little closer fiddling with his hands "you wanted to keep me company... That's... Kinda cool" he mumbled feeling timid, he blushed slightly but didn't know whether to trust the words yet. Foxy tilted his head "ay... I... Was(zzz) thinking... I could(zzz) show... Y-ya... Where ya... Friends ar..." He looked at the child. The child looked at him back "where are they?...", foxy held up his hook "I... G-gotta... Take(zzz)... Ya meself..." He replied "can't say...". The child felt slightly afraid at that, he suddenly realised Bonnie stood in the door way staring as if expecting something, it made the child feel even more nervous and he fiddled with his hands trying to distract himself "so I have to go with you... Is it far?". Foxy shook his head "ya... Got ta(zzzz)... T-trust me..". Bonnies stare was rather distracting and the child was starting to find it difficult to concentrate but the words of his friends started ringing in his ears, be brave, be brave, go with him. The child took a few minutes before taking a breath and nodding nervously "ok... When will you take me...". Foxy seemed to instantly cheer up at the agreement looking surprised, his ears stood up showing the emotion, he then shifted to stand offering his hook again "anytime... Me(zzz) heartie... Take me... Hook". The child flinched at the movement eyeing the hook, it seemed to be polished silver with a piercingly sharp point, but otherwise, the rest of it was smooth and somewhat harmless compared to his other hand. After a minutes the child timidly took the hook in his hand and closed his eyes expecting something bad, but nothing happened. "Come..." Foxy encouraged, Bonnie still stood at the door but withdrew back into the darkness silently so the child nodded and very slowly slid off the bed hoping this wasn't a mistake.


	8. Be Brave

**So firstl** **y I need to apologise, I've been very distracted with a bunch of things right now and in the centre of it, I've been super depressed and stuff. I can't write unless I share the mood of my story... Oddly enough... It's just something weird that's always hindered/helped me write. I've had a huge writing block this time though so this chapter was very obviously delayed. So I'm sorry if I was making anyone wait.**

 **secondly, I have to thank my latest reviewer for reminding me to get back into this story, as I mentioned, I play games and stuff, my favourite game just came out with new dlc so I've been super busy wasting my time and playing destiny. I'm glad you like this story...** **lieke-wiersema45?. I do have some sort of a plan with this story so I'll do my best to try and update regularlyish again, thank you again for your review, I love good ones ^_^.**

 **Scott cawthorn owns these characters and fnaf**

* * *

~8~be brave

the child now stood timidly beside foxy holding his extremely sharp hook, foxy towered over the child and his head just reached foxy's waist which he could see right through because it had withered away. Foxy looked down to the child before stepping towards the closet and then waiting for the child to follow. He followed shyly and slowly foxy walked over to the closet with him before opening the doors with his hand and scanning the area, looking for something. The child looked around confused "are you looking for something?...". Foxy nodded "ya... Friend... He is... In here(zzz)...". The child looked in but it was pretty dark, he remembered the closet to be pretty clean but this time it was filled with clothes and toys, he didn't even remember having all this stuff in the first place. Since the child had somewhat got used to being beside foxy, he loosened his hold taking a breath, be brave he thought. "I...I will look..." He murmured before reluctantly letting go of the hook, foxy shifted making the child flinch but he only moved aside which was a relief, this left the child who shivered turning his back to the animatronic and went into the closet. He kneeled down and searched through the stuff not sure what he was looking for, foxy had said his friends so maybe his plushies were here. The child was surprised to find his foxy plushie looking innocent and cheerful in the mess and he was instantly relieved and turned to show foxy happily forgetting for a second what he looked like "look!... Uh, is.. This is what I'm looking for... Isn't it..." He confidence was destroyed in seconds looking at foxy. Foxy nodded tilting his head "good... work(zzz)" he went to raise his hand before changing his mind offering his hook instead in a helpful manner, the child took it unsure and foxy helped him up.

The child now had one of his friends and he held the plushie tight feeling much better, even the mangled animatronic didn't scare him as much anymore "thank you foxy" he murmured. Foxy nodded "do... You(zzz) understand?", the child looked confused for a second before realising what freddy had tried to tell him, he had to find his plushies, all of them, or the ones that freddy didn't have. The child looked at foxy wide eyed "I will only find these if you guys tell me where they are?", foxy nodded looking somewhat satisfied, he had been trying to tell the child this from the start. The child let foxy go and went to get on his bed again, cuddling his friend close, "so if I found you, that leaves bonnie, Chica and freddy?..." The idea seemed easy enough until he remembered he had yet to communicate at all with bonnie, he looked towards the door and flinched suddenly realising bonnie was actually there in the doorway again, the child hadn't seen him come back, Bonnie retreated back into the dark once the child had realised he was there. Foxy looked over to the door before walking back and sitting where he was "yar, so (screech)(zzzzz)", he quickly silenced himself. Foxy had spoke normal speed before his voice had broke, that explained why he spoke slowly, it was so his voice didn't hurt the child. Foxy used to have a tendency to get exited really easy, maybe that was the reason he stopped being careful, he had been happy. The child flinched at the noise but he quickly held his hands up to foxy who had immediately went to leave guiltily "it's ok! It's not your fault... You can stay if you want... Foxy..". The words stopped the animatronic and he looked back "I... Would...like(zzz)... That... M-me'hearties" it was kind of cute because foxy's ears stood up a little higher making him look a little prouder then he was and not as broken as he really was. The child didn't let go of his foxy plushie for the rest of the night and sat talking slowly to the mangled foxy until 6am knocked him out, it was nice for a change, he had a real life...ish friend for the first time ever.

* * *

The next morning, where the freddy plushie used to sit, the child's foxy plushie now sat cheerfully, as if waiting for him to wake up. He took it gratefully and cuddled it, now he had foxy, he had to try and find bonnie and Chica so the next thought was how was he going to find them. Since foxy had to help the child find his plushie, it stood to reason that bonnie would have to help with his own plushie, the same with Chica. Once the child had them maybe freddy would start coming back too. It was simple in theory but the longer the child thought about it, the harder the task was sounding. Bonnie always came to the room at least once but he lately had kept his distance and until now had not made any action to try and communicate with the child. The child had tried but foxy and freddy had spoke for everyone at the time, He decided to ask foxy in case he had an idea. Foxy came late today, appearing in the closet around 3am, he came out shortly after and stood at the end of the bed, jaw hanging open and watching like usual. Foxy never started a conversation, he waited until the child spoke first, which he usually did. The child looked at his foxy plushie before looking up at the mangled foxy "so... You had to help me find this right... I couldn't find it on my own right?". Foxy nodded "yes(zzzz)..." He replied. The child frowned "so... I have to find the others too?" He asked. Foxy once again nodded "yes...". Bonnie seemed to have perfect timing, leaning into the doorway and staring at the child somewhat curiously, the child suddenly felt nervous "so... To get Bonnie... I guess I'll have to ask... Bonnie?", foxy answered with a nod and the child glanced at Bonnie. The mangled bunny tilted his head slightly before drawing backwards into the dark of the hall and vanished. The child gulped nervously "so how do I talk to Bonnie... He has never answered me before... I don't think he likes me at all..." The child murmured, "I mean... At least you talk back... Bonnie just dissapears...". Foxy tilted his head thoughtfully "Bonnie... The bunny(zzzz)... Is ok... Find... Something he(zzzz) likes...". The child looked confused "something he likes... He is an animatronic.. What would he like?..." Carrots came to mind with the whole bunny thing but why would an animatronic want carrots. Foxy turned and walked back to his closet before turning back to look at the child "Bonnie...was(zzz) your... Friend..". Foxy then dissappeared into his closet leaving the confused child on his own with the foxy plushie, he didn't feel lonely holding the foxy plushie, but he had hope foxy could have been a little more help.


	9. Bonnie the mysterious bunny?

**Authors note:**

* * *

9~Bonnie the mysterious bunny?~

A few nights had passed now and lately they'd all started the same way and ended with the same frustration of the night before. The child would wake at 12am, talk to foxy for a bit when he came and attempt to think of someway to talk to Bonnie, only for the child to be just as clueless as the night before. Bonnie seemed to come less with everynight and had stopped coming into the room althegther, he just stood at the door before vanishing into the darkness again. The child was also starting to realise that he didn't remember some things, his memory was quite foggy and he didn't know if he was right but he seemed to be getting slightly worse by the passing of nights. The child didn't really understand any of it. "Foxy, can you please tell me how to talk to Bonnie... I honestly can't remember anything" he pleaded, the mangled foxy just shook his head again "no... You(zzz) must.. Find out". The child sighed loudly laying on his bed "how am I supposed to do it then... Bonnie doesn't even come in anymore!". Foxy nodded "that's... True... I(zzz) usually... Visit... Him", the child looked frustrated before the words registered "visit him? Since when?!". Foxy looked at his hooked hand thoughtfully "when.. I don't..(zzz)visit.. You". The child looked surprised "wait, I thought you just stayed in the closet...", foxy shook his head to him and the child sat up shifting to the end of the bed "so if you visit Bonnie, why can't you help me? That's not fair!", foxy shrugged mechanically "it's... Just(zzz) something... You.. Need... To do..." Foxy looked distanced before making somewhat of a sigh, though it was more of a hum "try... Going to... Bonnie the... Bunny...".

The child looked confused "going too...oh... You mean too... But it's dark there... If he attacks me... I won't be able to see him.." He spoke, the idea scared him. Foxy looked at the child "do... You(zzz) forget... Already..." He got up mechanically before continuing "trust... Us...". The words made the child feel slightly guilty for a second before the flashing remains of pain blossomed in his side, making him remember just how much he feared Bonnie. Bonnie had always seemed the most aggressive, he hurt more then everyone else and usually was the first too come, he had hurt the child the most too, many failed nights were because of Bonnie and he looked terrifying. At no reply, foxy hummed again before reaching out his hook "fine... I will...t-take...you(zzz) once...". The child looked surprised before glancing afraid at the door, he didn't want to go "d-do I have... To..." He murmured. Foxy just nodded waiting "this... Is... Y-your(zzz) only... Chance...". The child felt even more afraid of that, if foxy would take him, maybe Bonnie would be nice, but if Bonnie remained dangerous, foxy would lead him into a trap.

The child took a moment before realising the time, it was 4am, if foxy would only offer to help once, he would miss out entirely if he didn't hurry, he had to take this chance, It was his only chance. The child was terrified but scrambled for his foxy plushie before reluctantly taking foxy's hook and taking his place beside the animatronic. Foxy watched the child making sure he was ready before walking to the door, this time with quite different speed then last time. Last time foxy had gone slow to make sure the child wasn't left behind. This time he walked almost too fast, in human terms, he just walked normally, the child was smaller though so almost found it hard to keep up. Foxy didn't hesitate to leave the room and pushed the door open with his hand before continuing into the black. The dim light from the room was literally swallowed by the darkness and none reached the end of the hallway, unfortunately it made Bonnie quite a bit harder to see until he turned at the steps in the hall. His blue eyes stood out in the dark, yet we're still the only part of him that was in any way visible, his head tilted watching the steps approach. The child's confidence died and he suddenly felt weak surrounded by the dark, his breathing became panicked and he felt lightheaded, before he knew it, the smooth metal of foxy's hook was gone from touch and he was suddenly alone with only his plushie in the dark. Foxy turned at one point to look back, the child didn't know if he realised he'd left the child late or not but it seemed like forever until foxy's red eyes stood out dangerously in the dark too, his nose and top jaw were slightly illuminated with the blood like colour. Bonnie seemed to just stare from the darkness, he didn't move to help nor attack, merely just staring. At some point, the eyes were blocked out by something and the child could suddenly breath, feeling slightly better that he wasn't feeling watched. In the distance he heard foxy "...scared...friends...die...". He only heard bits and peieces but at the word die, the child freaked and scrambled to his feet panicked, running back to the safety of the light and his bed. The sound of the alarm clock made him black out like usual, for once, it was comforting.

* * *

the next night, the child refused to move from the safety of his bed and light, he couldn't do it again, he was too afraid, Bonnie would kill him. Foxy came for a little around two but the child wasn't real talkative so he returned to his closet living silence in the room, near the end of the night, Bonnie again appeared in the doorway. Lately Bonnie had chosen to merely stand in the shadows of the doorway, today he stood directly in the doorway, fully visible. His head tilted and jaw open in a creepy stare, he remained there until the alarm rescued the child again. The next morning, Bonnie came earlier and did the same thing, in fact it became a pattern. The only change was he just started coming earlier until it was barely five minutes of being awake and he was there. After that, he just moved closer. The activity scared the child so much that he hid under his blankets hoping Bonnie would leave him alone, under the blanket, he still felt the stare though, no were was safe. It was like foxy's trip had triggered something in Bonnie and the child regretted it immensely.


	10. Nightmare fuel

**So uh, that last chapter... Serious cliffhanger... I'm kinda sorry... But I thought it was the best way to finish that particular chapter. The ending might also give me nightmares ~ I think I can understand why Scott cawthorn had nightmares about Bonnie... Shit he is scary if you write about him right. Anyway, I think the last chapter was shorter... Sorry, but again, thought it was the best place to stop, I'll continue now...**

 **Scott cawthorn owns these characters and stuff.**

* * *

10~nightmare fuel~

Since Bonnie had become nightmare fuel, deciding to visit every night now in the creepiest way possible. The child had come to learn quite a few things. Bonnie was kinda slow at times and at others, really fast, what that meant was some days, Bonnie literally speed walked into the room while other nights, walked slowly to take his creepy place. Something else was that Bonnie had a tendency to stare directly at you from a slight angle, occasionally while he tilted his head as well. His hands were almost always outstretched and tense in a way, Bonnie was always moving his hands and fingers even if the movement was slight, otherwise he stayed rather still most of the time. Occasionally he would twitch too, sometimes completely Skitzing out for a few seconds. He always returned to staring though, he stared like he was either waiting for something or expecting something. He constantly looked as though he was ready to take that same something, forcefully or not. He almost always looked malevolent and dangerous, the child could not understand Bonnie at all and Bonnie obviously wasn't ready to share his secrets either. foxy still visited and stood around, sitting occasionally and doing the usual, he was still scary but he was comforting compared to Bonnie.

It was hard to tell what time passed these days, the child had been in this endless night for what seemed like months now and no matter what time did pass, he just couldn't get used to Bonnie. Somewhere along the line, Bonnie must have decided to take things into his own hands though and broke the flimsy rules there were thus far. After another tense night of fear, caused by Bonnie again, the child was grateful for the black out, he woke the next day at 12am again hoping Bonnie would take his time today. Bonnie usually took at least a few minutes before entering the room so the child took the time to relax slightly and breathe. It was great until he heard the mangled breathing of an animatronic in the silence. The sound was loud and once he noticed it, there was no mistaking the noise was right beside him, which was strange, no one hung around right beside him, the child was also on his bed which was also a safe zone. He looked up quickly before screaming with shock, rolling off the bed and into a wall panicked. Bonnie had been right above him, leaning over the bed, hand half outstretched. It took a second for Bonnie to follow the rushed movements of the child but he tilted his head before opening his mouth "run... And I'll kill you...". He spoke in a playfully electronic voice unlike freddy and foxy who both had deeper voices and the voice was identical to what he remembered it being, the words made him freeze before scrambling to get up, crying "no,no, no... Please.." He couldn't help it, his fear made him stand and bolt, he ran over to the closet hoping that just maybe foxy was there, for once he would have done anything in the world to see the horrifying animatronic. For once, he wasn't there. Bonnie took another second to catchup with the child's movement before starting to move from the side of the bed and then all of a sudden he pounced almost, running and grabbing the child's arm roughly, his weight held the child against the closet and the doors creaked with the pressure, the child screamed in pain.

Bonnies sharp fingers had already broken the skin causing him to bleed heavily, his wrist also felt as though it had broken, he watched the child for a short second before straightening up and not letting go. Bonnie then turned and pulled the child along with effortless force. The child screamed and cried, trying to break away but it hurt so much he couldn't do it for long, he was left being dragged along the floor sobbing, Bonnie would kill him and he was afraid. Bonnie dragged him into the dark corridor in silence and he vanished into the dark, other then his faintly glowing eyes. It seemed like forever before the pain dulled slightly and he felt himself fall onto the ground entirely, Bonnie had let him go. The child was still surrounded by dark and felt nothing around him, he was too safe to go far but he tried to escape anyway, the light of his room was gone and in the dark, when he'd thought he'd gotten away, he only found Bonnies sharp metal foot cut his hands. Looking up, Bonnie stared down at him for what seemed like forever before his eyes came closer, a second later his hand grabbed at the child's shirt lifting him off the ground entirely and up to Bonnies eye level. After another seemingly long second, the child was put on something hard, it felt like a table because it had an edge and he couldn't feel the floor anymore. Bonnie then let the child go again and this time turned away, walking somewhere. The child quickly tried to find an escape route but the edges stopped him since he didn't know how high he was. His whole body hurt and he no longer had the strength to try and escape, it was hopeless, he wanted to just die, why was Bonnie so different to foxy, he didn't understand at all, but Bonnie it seemed would never be his friend.

Suddenly the room lit up, it was a dull light but it was still light and the child realised this was his living room and he was on the table in the middle of it. The room was different, the walls were scratched out, Bonnie was likely the culprit, someone seemed to have painted sharp lines across the wall in red, likely blood. It was horrible, his good memories were shattered. Bonnie himself stood by the source of the light, a lamp covered in cloth splattered with the same red on the walls, he had turned on the light and now turned his head to stare at the child again. Along with the room, the light illuminated just how much damage Bonnie had caused, his wrist was bleeding heavily and his chest was painful and bruised, light scratches showed through the tears in his clothes and his back was extremely tender too, it hurt too much to move his arms so his shoulder must have been ruined as well. "What do you want.." He asked painfully, tears streaming down his face. Bonnie turned to face him before stepping over slowly, he was terrifying and he was spalltered with blood from the child's short attempts of escape, the child tried to become as small as possible whimpering as he closed in. Bonnie stopped a few steps away before opening his mouth to speak "accept us..". The child flinched expecting worse and looked up afraid, he suddenly noticed that Bonnies ears hung low, his posture wasn't as straight as usual, in fact, he looked defeated, he didn't look straight ahead, he looked more toward the floor, if anything he was sad. The child was caught off guard but still didn't understood the request in his fuzzy mind "what...". The word seemed to make Bonnie flip and suddenly he was mad, in a flurry of movement, he'd stood up and pierced the child's chest with his hand before growing him across the room and screamed "ACCEPT US(screech)...". That was the last the child saw before he blacked out.

* * *

the child woke with a start panting, running his hands over his chest, arms and shoulders checking for wounds, the pain remained for a few minutes but like usual, he had magically been healed, Bonnies polite conversation rang through his ears deafeningly and like usual, he had more questions then answers. He stayed silent and cuddled his foxy desperately for comfort, hoping Bonnie wouldn't take him away again. He waited for what seemed like hours, although the clock proved it was in his head. Bonnie didn't come back, the child expected him too but didn't dare believe it until it was 4am and he hadn't even heard footsteps. The only movement in the house was foxy coming back to sit on the floor "so... How..d-did it...(zzzz)goo". For a moment the child just stared at the animatronic dumbfounded, he was broken yes but there was now at he could have missed the previous nights attack "BONNIE ATTACKED ME! Didn't you see it? Or hear it! He almost KILLED me!". Foxy tilted his head as if trying to remember before nodding "oh...", the bland reaction just made the child mad "just oh?! REALLY! YOUR THE ONE THAT SAID I HAD TO TALK TO HIM AND HE ATTACKED ME!". Foxys ears dropped a little with his head and he looked slightly ashamed "I... Didn't e-ex-p-pect... You too(zzz) make him... Mad..". The child looked slightly surprised before getting madder "MAD? HE WASNT JUST MAD, HE ATTACKED ME, ALMOST KILLED ME!... ". Foxy Brought his hand to his hook and fiddled with it "you... Should... Know bonnie(zzz)... The b-bunny... He h-h-has... Always had... A b-bad.. Temper...".

The child looked stunned before looking frustrated "NO, I don't remember that, you wouldn't tell me". Foxy looked directly at the child "when you p-play-ed b-before.. People... Always c-called(screech)...(zzzz) girl... Got... M-mad..." He slowed down for a moment so his systems could settle and he could speak properly again, he made the mistake of speaking normal. "You... Were... N-nice... To him..(zzzz) bought...b-Bonnie... Guitar... Were friends..." He shifted to stand. The words confused the child to start with before making him remember that foxy was right. He had saved Bonnie from someone, he couldn't remember who, but he was mad at everyone because people thought he was a girl since he was purple and his name. The child had given him a bow tie like freddy's, he had made it himself so people would know he was a boy. That was about when he had joined the band and since Bonnie liked music, he got a guitar too. Of course this was all in the child head, but he remembered how mad Bonnie would get as well as how sad he really was inside. He craved attention and wanted everyone to see how awesome he was. In one way he was a version of the child if he had friends other then his invisible ones.

Bonnie must have been mad because the child had forgotten, because he was scared of the bunny, Bonnie played tricks but never meant to scare anyone too bad so he probably felt really awful. The child suddenly felt sorry for Bonnie and guilty for how he had tried to ignore him, he probably just wanted the child to say hello or something nice. He quickly decided that he would try and talk to the bunny tommorow since it was 5am now. "I'm sorry foxy.." He looked guilty at the foxy who cheered up a little at the words. "It's... Ok... M-me h-h-heartie(zzz)". The alarm clock then went off ending the night.


	11. Bonnie the bunny: take two

**so to be honest, I like foxy a lot, but I also have grown attached to Bonnie, for those of you who are Going to snap at my character changes in reguard to the game, I'm looking into the mind of a child so things will be different. Now that's out of the way, I freaking love my Bonnie character! I hope you guys do too :)**

 **uh, also with the holloween DLC coming out, I'll probably slow my upload down just in case Scott adds something new... I don't want to have to rewrite anything after all, I want my story to be close to the gameish. On that front, there's also a few more characters to see yet so ^_^ hopefully your patience will be worth it :).**

 **scott cawthorn owns these characters...**

* * *

11~Bonnie the bunny: take 2~

The child woke up determined, today he was going to apologise to Bonnie, surely he was just misunderstood, maybe he wanted to be friends, he was just awkward, the child hoped. Today, tonight, this morning, whatever, the child would settle it all. That was until he realised that to get to Bonnie... He would have to go into the dark again and he was not very brave at all, the thought terrified him. Both fortunate and unfortunately, Bonnie did not come to the room. It was 2am when the child had worked up enough courage to finally try finding Bonnie. He clutched his foxy plushie tight before leaving the supposed safety of the bed and creeping to the doorway. He listened hard for a moment before recognising Bonnies mangled breathing and fear instantly ate his courage making him bAck up, shivering. It seemed like Bonnie heard the movement and opened the door leaning in and looking around. The child froze hoping for best, barely even breathing, waiting for Bonnie to either attack him or possibly something else. After a long minute, the child opened his eyes expecting the worst to be pleasantly surprised, Bonnie was just watching expectantly and not actually being dangerous right this second. I took a moment to muster a up a little bit of courage to try and speak to the staring bunny now "I-I... I... S-sorry...", he trailed off into nothing hoping for the best. It was silent until Bonnie moved, he had the same animatronic hum like the previous two so you couldn't miss it in the silence, it made the child flinch but the sound moved away and he looked up just in time to see Bonnie vanish into the dark of the hall way, his steps going quiet, this only left the child confused, now what did he have to do.

The child didn't dare follow bonnie for a while, just in case. Since nothing happened, he then started thinking that maybe bonnie wanted to be followed, that was all well and good but the child still couldn't see in the dark so it seemed like a death trap. He creeped to the door slowly to hear for bonnie but he wasn't there so he leaned into the hallway carefully, he was shocked to see a dim light at the end of the hall. He suspected it was the living room and bonnie must be in there, normally the child had to turn the lights on himself, bonnie seemed to be different. It was now 4am so after a short argument with himself, the child decided to try and go to the room, there was nothing to lose right now so he would use his old friends advice, be brave. The child was silent and crept along the ground to avoid any noise at all, the dark instantly swallowed him entirely. Some footsteps sounded at the end of the hall and the child ducked behind the lone set of drawers that decorated the hall. The steps continued for a short period and stopped before they came all the Way up the hall again. The child's heart raced and he froze, he could feel Bonnies steps shake the floor, his breathing echoed eerily down the hall. He expected the worst, but was surprised, bonnie walked past to the bedroom door, blocking out the light almost entirely. He seemed confused and went into the room before looking around and stopping silently, he stayed there for a few minutes before turning and leaving, blocking out the light as he left the room, for a second he caught eye of the child but looked confused again, he moved on a moment later seemingly not seeing him at all. Bonnie really must have had bad eyes. Foxy seemed to have bad speech problems, but he was fast, bonnie seemed fast too and spoke really well from what the child had heard but his sight was surprisingly terrible, each animatronic must have had a major flaw, although it made him wonder why Freddie seemed just like foxy.

He brought his mind back realising bonnie had moved down the hall and peeked around the corner, the bunny stood at the end of the hall staring into space, the child took the opportunity to quietly sneak a bit further down the hall, careful to stay beside the wall. He couldn't tell what bonnie was like in the dark so though it best to play safe. He got about half way to the door before accidentally knocking the wall, the child automatiically froze but bonnie seemed to have perfect hearing and instantly turned around, looking for the source. The child stayed perfectly still and prayed, it seemed to last minutes but bonnie walked back up to the other end of the hall curiously, blind to the child right in front of him. The child didn't allow for celebration yet and quickly went into the lit living room. The room was the same as before, the walls scratched and bloodied, the mess from last night was gone, bonnie was obviously not in here but surprisingly there was nothing else in here either other then furniture, it was just a room. He didn't realise how long he was there before a voice broke his quiet exploration "you came...". The child froze recognising Bonnies voice and turned, the bunny was in the doorway, blocking it. The child was afraid but since there was now no way out, he tried to be brave "uh... Yeah... Y-you... Wanted...me?" He asked unsure. Bonnie tilted his head in a thoughtful kind of manner though it still looked creepy "yes" he then straightened up and approached the child reaching out for him making the child scream and and scramble out of his grasp. Bonnie was lost by the speed and he searched for the child before trying again to grab him. The child once more evaded him making the bunny look mad, his ears bent in frustration before he used his weight to dash forward quickly, like he had before. The child couldn't dodge quick enough and found himself crushed between a wall and the heavy bunny. This time there was cracking noises as bones crumbled, his whole body blossomed with pain again. "Why..." The child whimpered, bonnie tilted his head before standing and readjusting his hold on the child "to help" bonnie replied.

The child was already feeling woozy and threatened to faint "this isn't helping bonnie... Please... I just want to find my friends...". Bonnie seemed to ignore him and lifted the child, carrying him painfully to the other side of the room before lifting him further. The child flinched at every step, looking around confused before some purple caught his eyes, he tried to focus and realised that his bonnie plushie sat ontop of a cupboard. Bonnie seemed to know exactly where the plushie was because he lifted the child up so he could reach it, he was indeed helping, it just looked, and felt like he wasn't. The child faintly reached out but blacked out before he could reach it and before he knew it, it was 12am again.

* * *

the child woke with a start and waited for the pain to fade, slightly confused but happy in a sense, bonnie had tried to show him where his plushie was, he just didn't understand at the time. Unlike foxy who waited until the child was somewhat comfortable, he took it into his own hands, forcing his help. It was different but in a way awkwardly sweet. Since the child only woke up with foxy still, he had to go back into the living room, maybe this would give bonnie a chance to be a little more gentle with his helping. After about half an hour of gathering his courage, the child was still a little afraid that he was wrong, he then went back to the living room. This time he tried to be brave and didn't hide from bonnie in the hallway. He stood at the end of the hall seemingly staring into space until he heard movement, he then turned to look, spotting the child's movement in the dark. Bonnie allowed the child to walk into the living room before following slowly, it was quite nerve wracking for the child but he had decided to trust bonnie today and did his best to fight the instinct to run. The child looked around spotting the bunny plushie before looking at the animatronic who started stepping over to help, the child quickly raised his hands "wait, please.. You can help... Just your hands are sharp... Can we work together?". His heart beat a million miles an hour hoping for the best and bonnie stopped before nodding "ok child, what do you want me to do?". The child was stunned at the animatronics perfect speech and reply to the request, he was struck silent for a second before looking around unsure "uh... I don't know yet... Just wait...". The bunny nodded stepping back, watching the child think, it made it hard to think clearly with the bunnies gaze but the child remembered the table and pulled the chairs away before trying to drag the table, it didn't work so he shyly looked at the bunny "can.. Can you help move this?".

bonnie didn't hesitate and stepped over, his hands scratched the table deeply As he found his grip and he pulled the table with ease over to the cupboard as much as he could with his size. The table alone would not cut it the child discovered as he used a chair to get ontop, he was still too far away but bonnie hadn't moved yet and he was at a perfect height to use bonnie to climb up, would he allow it though. The child was quite nervous because of just his appearance but the though of climbing the terrifying bunny made him hesitate before he could get the words out "c-can... Can I climb on your... Your shoulders... Bonnie...". Bonnie looked up before attempting to reach up, even he couldn't reach the plushie, he then nodded and held up a hand like a step, the other he held the top of the cupboard providing something to hold onto "be careful not to fall child". Bonnie seemed to lock up then and his body seemed to go almost silent, even his eyes dulled. It was as if he had partially shut himself off. The child fought his nerves for a moment before grabbing the bunnies shoulder reluctantly. The fur was thin and worn, it felt like old velvet, he wondered if it would even hold his weight at all, the edges crumbled under his fingers, He was fortunate that he was wearing slippers too, Bonnies hands were flat but were still sharp.

The child took a breath before stepping onto Bonnies hand carefully, it didn't move an inch under his weight, he tested his full weight but it still didn't move so he used the bunnies arm to climb up to the shoulders shakily, the fur tore under his weight so he instinctively grabbed onto Bonnies head, managing to save himself from a hard fall. He very carefully shifted his weight onto the bunnies endoskeleton before realising he was holding Bonnies head and flinched letting go slightly, for safety's sake, he moved his arms away from the mouth and stopped covering the eyes. Since he was here anyway, he inspected the ears nervously, they were the only part of him that did move and the moved smoothly while he was shut down, the child folded them down so he could carefully reach up to Bonnies other arm and slowly stand. He could finally reach the plushie and it looked back at him cheerfully, smiling as if he was excited to see the child. He geared up happily cuddling it before making the careful decent down to the table again. He breathed properly once he knew he was safe and sat gratefully before eyeing bonnie, he had really damaged the already broken animatronic and now he felt terrible, bonnie was scary but he didn't deserve to be broken more. He quietly slipped off the table and looked around the room for something to help. He was fortunate and found some duct tape and scissors, while the animatronic wasn't moving, he would try and fix him, that's what friends are for after all.


	12. Scary friends

**To start with... I'm updating again, Scott added a shit load that I was intending to add to this story but there too much so I'll just ignore the new characters, I do love the new reskins though, jack-o-Bonnie is so badass, Magee will be interesting too ^_^ so look out for that if your interested, otherwise, I'll be finishing up this story, editing and updating at the rest of the chapters in a few weeks, so, be safe guys.**

 **So I didn't want to make everything super sweet... That's not my intention, but I do think the animatronics might be a little misunderstood... You know.. Being blamed for the bite and all... So I think it's turning out ok... Don't know whether it's too OC though..., let me know...**

 **um, I feel like my writing is getting worse :/ I hope it's just me but let me know if you think the same And I start to take more care.. I am very judgemental to my own work so it could be in my head.. On the off chance it is not... Tell me :) I won't get mad ^_^ I'll just know it wasn't all in my head**

 **scott cawthorn owns these characters**

* * *

12~scary friends~

With great care for both his fingers and Bonnies parts, he delicately used duct tape to repair the fur he had accidentally torn, as well as a few other things he'd noticed. When he was done, he then took the opportunity to simply take a look at his possible new friend. He was huge, his jaw alone could easily swallow his head whole, for now it had been locked shut but you could still see the teeth through the rotting plastic gums, mouth, whatever it was supposed to be, and he had a lot of teeth, both big and small, all of them sharp. It was a miracle he didn't get cut by a few crooked ones when he grabbed Bonnies head. Since the light wasn't so bright from his eyes, the child could see that Bonnies eyes were broken in some sense, normally one of his eyes were foggy but that same eye was dull, light almost non-existent in his current state, his other was still somewhat clear and was obviously working because it would follow movement slightly. There were a few loose wires from the base of the ears and head part of the endoskeleton, he wondered if one of those were for the bunnies other eye. The chest didn't hide anything since it had been either torn or eaten away entirely, for his size, his endoskeleton was surprisingly thin and delicate looking, his bow hungover the gap left by the missing fur, it was still somewhat straight though which was cool. The child then looked at Bonnies hand, his hands were pretty big for the rest of his body, his fingers in particular were long, if they were not as dangerous as they were, they would look really strange. Looking down at his feet, he had no cover there, only the endoskeleton foot, which was why they were also so dangerous to touch. "You know your really kinda cool in a way... Still scary... But cool..." He murmured before cuddling his plushie "thank you bonnie... If.. If you can hear me...".

At those words bonnie started to hum and activate again, his ears stood up and he started unlocking his endoskeleton before turning stiffly "your welcome child". The child gave a shy smile before getting down. The bunny didn't follow, instead looking distant while he seemed to get his body running smoothly again. The child went back to his bed and cuddled both foxy and bonnie now, each plushie looking as innocent as each other, it was a great feeling to have them both, He was content for a while. foxy was surprised and looked happy to see that his plushie now had company, bonnie came into the room after a while too and stood quietly just staring off into space. The child had now gotten past two of the animatronics, there was one left before freddy would hopefully come back and that was chica. Chica was interesting and she unlike bonnie was not social at all, she visited every now and again but the child hadn't actually seen her for days now. It meant communicating with her would be a challenge. For one thing, the child knew nothing about her other then sometimes she attacked while other times, her cupcake did.

* * *

It took a few days before the child felt somewhat comfortable around the animatronic bunny, he was still slightly afraid of them both but he could deal with their presences enough that he felt semi comfortable. Bonnie wasn't as talkative as foxy who often had conversations with the child, Bonnie instead just stared at a spot in a distant sort of way. The child quickly learnt his body language too, Bonnie seemed to do human movements too, shifting every now, you could however tell when he was relaxed compared to when he was alert and possibly dangerous. His ears stood up when he was alert and went limp when he stared off into space, his ears also moved separately sometimes, when the child would make the bed creak, he'd lift one ear a little and look before returning to what little he was doing. "So.. Bonnie..? Do you still like music?..." The child asked quietly trying to prompt a conversation, Bonnie didn't hold them long but it was worth a try. The bunny nodded before replying "yes, I miss my guitar, Freddy said he would find me one if I behaved", the child looked thoughtful "did you lose the one I gave you?" Bonnie looked over "it was never here in the first place, you didn't bring the guitar...". The child looked confused at that and went quiet before looking at Bonnie again "I would have brought it... But did I bring you here?... I don't know how I got here so...". Bonnie turned to the child "you don't know why your here? How could you forget...", foxy interjected before the child could answer "Tis...n-not.. Import-tant... What... About.. Chica.. The chicken(zzz)...". Bonnie looked to foxy before tilting his head "Chica spends her days in the kitchen... She is sad at the moment...". The topic successfully distracted the child and he looked unsure "I have to talk to Chica... I need her plushie...", Bonnie looked back "you should go to the kitchen, though Chica is dangerous when she is mad". The child looked confused "what would make her mad?...". Bonnie shrugged "she is a girl, she always gets mad for no reason...", the child was not feeling great about his chances but at least he was getting more information out of Bonnie then he did foxy, maybe Bonnie would help him more. 6am abruptly ended the silence and he blacked out like he'd done every time before.

The child sat up again and looked at his two plushies, the blue bunny and the red pirate fox. They were as innocently cheerful as ever, he wished he had his bear and Chica, then he'd have the whole gang together. He seemed to have to find them anyway for Freddy to help him get out of this endless nightmare so eventually he would have to have them which did prompt a little hope. The next problem was dealing with Chica. The light was always on when he woke up now, perfect so that the animatronics didn't attack him but he could still see, he'd almost forgotten how scary his 'safe' room was in the dark, back when he couldn't see the nightmarish animatronics that often invaded his room. He still wondered where Freddy had gone but his thoughts were suddenly disrupted when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he was being watched, he looked to the closet expecting foxy only to be greeted with nothing, then Bonnies door, he wasn't here either, he wasn't expecting it but Chica stood in her doorway staring at him. Since he wasn't expecting her, he flinched and curled up afraid, Chica hadn't come into the room for ages so he hadn't got used to her yet. A minute later there a loud bang and Chica was gone, her door shut in place of her presence. In fact it looked a little crooked now as if it had almost been pulled off its hinges, the child shook with fear but slowly approached the door to listen, it was silent. The child felt the door unsure then realising the door was now slammed shut and seemingly locked, he tried pushing it lightly at first, then hard but it didn't budge, she had broken the door. He went back to his bed confused at what had happened, now he really wasn't sure what to do, was this chicas way of saying she was mad. The child looked for foxy and Bonnie again hoping they had some answers before noticing a lump of something on his bed, it was relatively heavy and sunk into the blankets a little. It seemed like a browny pink colour before he recognised it, chicas cupcake. He crawled over to it unsure before reluctantly touching it and flinching when it actually reacted. The cupcake had eyes and they opened, it also had a mouth/jaw that snapped at his fingers while making a scrambled growl type of scream. The cupcake wasn't pretty, in fact it was ugly and it seemed pretty useless, did Chica try throwing it at him or did it just appear like the fredlets did, although they did come from somewhere at least.

Creepily enough, the cupcake stared at him and even if the child moved, the eyes followed, the child carefully tried picking the cupcake up only for it to snap at him, he tried again once he had a better grip, careful to avoid the sharp teeth in its jaw, it just wasn't cute at all. The child could pick it up but it was unexpectedly heavy so he put it down again to avoid dropping it while it was snapping and carrying on. He suddenly heard footsteps and looked up to see Bonnie enter, making the child flinch again before relaxing a little "hello Bonnie". The bunny stood against the wall and leaned on it slightly "hello child", he didn't seem to notice any difference so the child carefully picked up the cupcake to show him confused "is this chicas cupcake?". Bonnie looked at the child before searching for what was in his hand, tilting his head so he could see better with his good eye "yes, why do you have chicas cupcake?". The child looked confused "I don't know... I think she threw it at me.. Because I don't know how it got here... She came in before and broke my door...". Bonnie stepped forward and leaned over to take the cupcake from the child, accidentally scratching him a bit in the motion but the child stayed quiet. Bonnie looked at the cupcake before answering "you should take this back to Chica, she gets mad when she doesn't have her cupcake", Bonnie then dropped the cupcake back onto the bed before shifting to lean against the wall again, the child took it back carefully and set it on his bedside table where is sat almost perfectly still other then staring at the child "she was the one that left it here though... Oh... Ok..." He realised why halfway through the sentence, it was like Bonnie, she must have wanted him to come to her as well, saying that though, she had blocked the door so maybe it was something else.

"Is there another way to get to Chica?", the child looked at Bonnie. The bunny nodded "go through the open door and turn at the end of the hall, easy" he shrugged. The longer he spoke, the more he acted like a teen forced to be here, he seemed kinda bored but didn't really complain at all, Bonnie just gave off the feeling of boredom. The child looked at the open door unsure, he had to go the long way around he supposed, he still feared the dark and despite the animatronics being "friendly", they were still creepy. He didn't want to get too comfortable just in case any of them decided not to be nice anymore. The child had a feeling that he was running out of time, it wasn't a big feeling but it was enough to make him feel like he had too hurry to get all of his plushies, he couldn't explain why though, this pushed him to continue.

After a few more days of talking himself into the task of walking to the kitchen, he tried to see if Bonnie or foxy would go with him, they both said no, foxy as cryptic as ever but Bonnie said he didn't like being around Chica when she was mad, she usually snapped at him for doing nothing. This meant the child was left to brave the dark on his own again, unfortunately. The child had decided to leave his plushies in his room only taking the ugly cupcake with him, the plushies would always be there when he woke up, he honestly wasn't so concerned about losing the cupcake but it was comforting to know that his friends would be there when he returned, wether he woke up at 12 again or made it back in the one night. As soon as he stepped into the dark, he shivered with cold fear, it always chilled him to the bone, Bonnie had yet to arrive in the room that morning so he stood at the end of the hall, his eyes the only proof of his existence, the child decided to hide from Bonnie just in case and waited until the bunny passed before continuing silently down the hall. The living room light was off and the child couldn't remember nor find the light at all, his hope of lighting up the hallway a little failed so he just continued on down the hall shivering. When he reached the end of the hall, finding a wall, he followed it carefully. He froze at every little noise and it was a good thing he did too because in the distance somewhere, he heard footsteps, turning back, he discovered Bonnie had wandered back toward the living room and the child saw him disappear into the dark just as quickly as he'd appeared. He paused to calm down again before looking where he thought forward was, he froze in fear noticing a pair of yellow eyes watching him from his destination. They stared directly at him, one of the eyes looked slightly foggy but it was obvious both eyes worked perfectly, unlike poor Bonnie. The stare sent silvers down the child's spine and he couldn't move out of petrified fear. For what seemed like forever, the eyes kept him in place before finally vanishing in the dark, quiet footsteps moving away.

His little courage was gone and he shook trying not to cry loudly. He took a few minutes before gathering a little bit of courage to move forward. After a few steps, he suddenly felt a breeze, something which he hadn't felt in a long time, and it wasn't a breeze like someone breathing down your neck, it had the smell of outside and fresh air, all of a sudden he could see something looking like a hall and there was a window high up on the wall. It let in very faint light from the outside but the light didn't reach through the darkness, it was as if the darkness swallowed the light entirely. The child was stunned, he didn't know this was here and he wondered if this led outside, it gave him hope so he shuffled forward slightly on his hands and knees. He stopped when he felt something smooth replacing carpet, it felt like duct tape and he followed the tape with his hands realising it was shaped like a thick cross. It confused him and he stopped before becoming acutely aware of shuffling sounds getting closer. He looked around confused and then a little desperately before he could suddenly see perfectly. It looked like a little bunny but it had a zipper like mouth, with sharp teeth naturally, everything in this nightmare had sharp teeth. He looked like a plushie, with big round eyes and a puffy body, he only saw it for a second though before the bunny pounced at him making a god awful scream like everyone else, it was shrill though unlike the deeper screams of the others, it had the same affect though and the last thing the child remembered was the ridiculous face of the plushie scaring him. He woke up panting with shock, he hadn't been jump scared like that for a while and it shook him too his bones, he didn't even know what that thing was, it had been smaller then him for once, as big as a toy, yet it had made him reset the night anyway, the child was confused. At this discovery he decided to talk to Bonnie and foxy.


	13. The talkative bunny

**So here we are again :) new chapter :) all I need to say I guess.. Enjoy**

 **take this as an apology for my absence? Maybe... Um... I did edit this I'm pretty sure but let me know if there's any problems... :)**

 **scott cawthorn owns these characters**

* * *

13~ The Talkative bunny~

After a normal 12am wake up, the child proceeded to make himself comfortable, laying on his bed to wait for some company, he had a few questions that he needed to ask. In the meantime while he waited, his eyes wandered the room for the thousandths time, it was then he noticed he wasn't entirely alone, the cupcake stood on the bedside table staring at him. The child had thought back to the previous nights walk, remembering that he had taken the cupcake with him, he didn't remember even having the cupcake before he blacked out though, he thought he must of dropped it but apparently the cupcake either came back or he didn't take it in the first place, he was sure that he took it though. For a while the stare of the cupcake didn't bother him but the longer no one came, the more unsettling the stare became, the cupcake didn't move, nor even blink. The sound of footsteps made him jump and he relaxed realising it was just Bonnie walking into the room. He sat up and greeted Bonnie quietly "hey...". The longer the child hung around Bonnie, the more human he seemed, which really took the edge off the nightmare he was. Bonnie nodded settling against the wall, leaning comfortably before nodding at him and staring into space. It seemed like once the child had 'friended' the animatronics, they were almost like guards, either protecting or keeping him in here, that was a guess as to which one but so far both foxy and Bonnie had let him leave thus far, the child banked on protection.

The child looked over to the cupcake before looking back to Bonnie "so... Can I ask a question Bonnie?". Bonnie nodded raising an ear to show he was listening, the child fiddled with his hands before pointing to the cupcake "why is the cupcake following me.. I thought I lost it in the dark yesterday...". Bonnie looked over at the question, searching for the aforementioned cupcake "I don't know, Chica is the only one it listens too.. Its creepy to be honest..." He shrugged a little before looking away, the words however made the child think. How could a cupcake with no means of movement move in the first place, also if Bonnie thought it was creepy, then they shared something common and maybe there was something weird going on in the background of this house, weirder then the nightmare animatronics.

The child let his thoughts wander before remembering the weird bunny he'd had the unfortunate pleasure to meet the night before. "Hey Bonnie... Uh.. I met someone... Thing... Last night, is there anyone else here?" The child asked unsure. Bonnie looked over before replying "who did you meet?", the child had no answer and looked lost "I don't know, it was a bunny I think... Kinda like you but really small... Like a toy or plushie or something... He just came out of the dark and scared me all of a sudden". Bonnie nodded "if it was a bunny, it was probably springtrap, since it wasn't a bear.." He paused for a moment before continuing "It was probably springtrap...". It was obvious Bonnie stopped himself from saying something which made the child feel uneasy, where there more of the animatronics then he thought, who else could there be, he didn't like the thought so quickly ignored it and moved onto the next question.

"So how to I get past plushtrap then?" He asked unsure, Bonnie stood up properly to look at the child "light, he likes playing hide and seek or stoplight... It's a bit of both really.." The child looked confused "what does that mean?", Bonnie made a sigh sort of hum before continuing "someone is at the end of the hall and has a torch, you have to freeze in the light or hide in the dark, if he gets you, you lose, easy, it's a fun game, whoever gets scared first loses". The child nodded understanding before looking at his torch, by the sounds of it he needed to take his torch but if he did that, it would be too bright by itself and all of the animatronics would be out to get him again. He looked at Bonnie "so I have to take a light then... Is that the only way..." Bonnie nodded before turning and walking toward the door slowly. The child frowned before reaching over for the torch beside the cupcake, he forgot the cupcake bit him if given the chance and flinched away as he reached, accidentally knocking over the torch, the covers slipped off the light leaving it as bright as it should be. The child was stunned for a second before realising the danger he was now in.

Bonnie paused at the door and turned around, tilting his head, ears erect and hands curled like claws, he looked malicious and it wasn't a moment later before Bonnie stepped over, each step now sounding like thunder through the room, Bonnie then pounced forward, reaching out, his scream deafening. The child was frozen for a second before instinctively moving, having got a little used to Bonnies speed. Bonnies hand scratched his sides dangerously but the child managed to evade him with a terrified scream, the bright torch lay abandoned on the bed and bounced off, landing on the floor with a thud, the bed took most of Bonnies weight before a loud cracking thundered around the room and the bed crumbled. Bonnie looked around for the child before moving to attack again, the child now panicking waited until he pounced again before running away, sliding on the carpet desperately, he slide into the closet door and before he could get his balance back, foxy's hooked hand smashed into the door as he too crawled out of the closet with a broken snarl. The child screamed before running into the dark hall desperately, running to the only other place he knew that he might be able to hide, the living room.

Once there he hid behind a couch and covered his mouth, hoping he could evade both the angry animatronics. It was silent until the heavy footsteps came down the hall, a scratching sound accompanied the steps as Bonnie dragged his hands along the wall, it was hard to stay silent, but the child didn't even breathe until Bonnie had come into the room and left again. At some point foxy may have come in but in the dark, neither the blind bunny, nor fox found the child. It seemed like forever before he gratefully blacked out at 6am, he was reminded why he feared the animatronics so much.

* * *

He woke abruptly at 12am panting, expecting to find the two animatronics there to kill him, he was glad to see they were not there and he could breathe. The child then quickly got up and found the torch and some tape, permanently fixing the torch to be a safe light, once he'd done that, he broke into tears and cried, the previous night had really scared him.


	14. Small packages

**To be honest I'm kinda excited to update for you guys, or those who are reading, I love this story ~ I had a bit of a writing block but now I'm almost finished it :) there's a lot more left to actually post but I'll edit it. I just wanted to give you guys more then one chapter this time so enjoy :)**

 **scott owns these characters**

* * *

14~Small packages~

It took a while for the child to calm down, thankfully he wasn't visited in the meantime and it was 3am before anyone came visiting, he was very wary of Bonnie when he came, careful to stay away from him, he couldn't shake the malevolence he'd shown the previous night. Bonnie seemingly wasn't aware of what had happened or didn't care, giving no idea that he'd done anything out of the ordinary, he treated the child normally. It took an hour before the child finally spoke to him nervously and it was a short hello, he fiddled with his torch instead of interacting too much, the rest of the night remained quiet, passing by slowly and somewhat awkwardly for the child. The next morning despite still being incredibly nervous from the attack, he felt like he had to go to Chica today, like there was some reason he needed to start rushing, he couldn't explain it but he used it as an excuse to talk himself into getting up. The child found a small bag to put the cupcake in before getting his torch and reluctantly going to Bonnies door.

First he listened for Bonnies laboured breathing and then flashed his dimmed light down the hall, the bunny stood at the end of the hall and looked up at the light before looking away from the brightness, he then retreated from the hall, going into the living room quietly. The child waited a few minutes before walking quietly into the hall, the torch lighting the now empty passage. Usually any damage done to the house was fixed over night but he was shocked to find deep scratches in the wall from where Bonnie scratched the previous night. The child felt them unsure before continuing quietly, deciding that maybe it was best not to be too close to Bonnie at all. Upon reaching the end of the hall, he turned right into the next hall, he was fortunate that today, no one was at the other end but he realised there was another hall going left about halfway. The child cautiously approached the left hall and flashed his light down it before looking around the corner. He didn't recognise the hall at all, only the window high up on the wall from the dark. The hall was empty except a small high chair at the end of the hall, it looked like a dolls chair or something you'd put a baby on, only there was a beat up rabbit sitting there limply, head tilted, leaning on his shoulder. It looked as the though the rabbit had a zipper mouth from the distance but most of all, the bunny looked creepy but innocent enough, he doubted if this was the culprit from the previous nights attack. After looking up all the halls once more, he slowly approached the rabbit and picked it up carefully, it was rather heavy for a plush rabbit and it felt like it had bones or something inside it, he assumed it must have been a metal endoskeleton because of its weight and the fact it was here in the first place, the bunny was as limp as ever when picked up and so the child put it down again, turning to leave it, the bunny must not have been the plushtrap that Bonnie mentioned.

He thought this until he heard a shuffling sound behind him and turned quickly to find the bunny gone. There were four doorways in the hall and they were all pitch black openings, the child wasn't sure if the bunny had escaped into the doorways or where he went so he carefully backed up to the main hallway, not taking the torch off the small hallway. Once backing into a wall, he then checked the main hallway before bringing the light back to the small hallway, flinching when the bunny had reappeared, sitting in the centre of the floor. The bunny now sat limp in the middle of the floor, jaw wide open and head leaning on his shoulder again, he was creepy before but this was worse, the child wasn't sure what too do but it was obvious he had to be left in the light or he'd move and possibly attack. The child had doubted that this was the culprit but now realised it was indeed the culprit and shivered at the thought of having touched it, he was fortunate the bunny hadn't attacked him sooner. After a few minutes of the bunny sitting perfectly still in the light, the child wasn't sure what to do with it, he could easily leave but how far would it follow him and if he forgot about it, he would definitely become its victim again, he sighed trying to think.

After a some time, he remembered that it hadn't attacked while he held it in the light, it was probably reckless but maybe he could carry it with him using the light to keep it still. He didn't want to carry the potentially dangerous bunny but couldn't think of anything else so he approached it carefully, he decided to take off his shirt and wrap the bunny up with it, leaving the sleeves so he could carry it still, he made a makeshift bag out of it before picking up the limp bunny and carefully bringing it with him. The child now made sure to keep the bunny well lit up as well as investigating further up the hall. At the end of the main hall, it turned right again but the hall was a dead end with a closed door at the end, he presumed it was the door to his room, there was only one other way to go and it was a doorway left, upon shining his torch inside, it was unmistakably the kitchen so he hesitated before taking a breath "be brave.. Be brave...". He couldn't help but shiver in fear and glanced down at plushtrap, checking on him, he was still as limp and tied up as ever but most importantly was not active, he then slowly walked into the kitchen, looking around carefully, hoping not to see Chica, even though he had to.

The kitchen seemed bigger then he remembered but it was a mess, not in the manner of food scraps and mould like you'd normally find in a kitchen, but the marble benches were cracked and scratched, someone had purposely destroyed the once beautiful surfaces, the pots, pans and any sort of kitchen utensil and item were all in the room but they were scattered on the floor, metal bowls and pans were visibly torn apart, not simply broken but torn. There was a fridge but it didn't hum like it should, it was Hanging open and empty, the door hanging crookedly. The walls were in much the same disrepair. The child looked shocked, it wasn't the gentle memory he'd hoped for, it drained him of hope altogether and he let the torch fall to the ground trying to unsee it, unfortunately plushtrap took that opportunity instantly and the shirt that held him captive was torn to shreds. The child jumped and quickly scrambling for his light only for plushtrap to quickly duck behind the bench, this time making a little laugh-like sound, mocking the child. The child looked around carefully, forgetting why he was here for a second before his light grazed over the doorway lighting up Chica whom was now standing there. It took another second before the child once again dropped his torch with shock and screamed, shaking with fear "please don't hurt me!".

The shuffling of spring trap was louder now there was broken kitchen wear all over the floor that he kept running into but he was mostly invisible in the places the light didn't reach. The light kept him away from the child although he was still trying to reach his victim anyway. Chica stood there for a very long few minutes before walking into the kitchen loudly, her size meant she stepped on, kicked or moved everything in her way, the reason she was so loud in the kitchen was now explained. For the moment, she ignored the the child, looking toward the ground before leaning down and then standing again, this time with plushtraps ears in her hand. The bunny struggled making a weird crying sound, kicking and scratching, it didn't affect Chica at all, merely tearing her already destroyed fur casing, she seemed unimpressed through and suddenly screamed that broken sound at the bunny, it echoed around the kitchen but strangely didn't cause anything but a headache for the child. The scream instantly silenced the bunny who went limp and Chica dropped him on the broken bench carelessly before turning back the the child who froze under her gaze. It seemed like forever before he faintly remembered the cupcake and weakly scrambled to find it. Chica then started walking closer making him jump and cry, desperately looking for the bag that he'd put the cupcake in. When he found it, he realised Chica was right behind him and he curled up afraid, holding out the cupcake "t-t-this... It-s y-y-yours... R-r-right...".

It seemed like forever until he heard Chica move, the weight in his hand was lifted and taken away, he looked to see Chica holding the cupcake with care and putting it on her shoulder, she hadn't even scratched his hand with her fingers like Bonnie would have. She then turned away before walking to the other side of the kitchen and showed her back to the child, Chica stayed there then, not moving, just standing there quietly. The child was left in afraid confusion then, was she letting him leave or if he tried, would she chase him, he decided if he could outrun Bonnie and foxy, he could definitely outrun Chica so he very carefully got his torch before getting up and fleeing the room quickly. He was in his room in less then a minute and screamed a little as foxy was in the room and surprised him but relaxed slightly and took refuge on his bed with his plushes, hugging them close, He looked up as it turned to 6am.

* * *

The child woke up again at the usual time. Like every time before lately, he woke up stressed and with the remains of tears on his cheek. He checked the room quietly before simply letting himself space out and relax a little, trying to forget where he was, he didn't want to be here anymore, being in danger all the time was wearing him down and he was left with less energy every day. That rushed feeling was starting to turn into exhaustion, he was running out of reasons to do anything, every night and morning he would wake up at the same time and black out at the same time, did he really need all the plushies or was that a useless game created by the animatronics that haunted him, he didn't know anymore and hadn't questioned it before now but now the question was starting to haunt him, why did he need to put himself in so much danger for this. Unexpectantly, he was surprised by the sound of foxy at some point, looking up at the time, it was about 3am so he checked the closet expecting the mangled animatronic, he wasn't there though so the child was confused when the voice continued "hey, don't give up now.. Ya almost there me'heartie". It wasn't long before Bonnies voice sounded too, agreeing with foxy "yeah, you can do it, you have too, you can find your friends yet, you still have time, you just have to get up!" He encouraged.

The child looked around afraid before looking stunned, the voices were not coming from the animatronics, they came from the plushies, he could tell because they bobbed their heads, pretending to open their mouths and speak, just like the child used to play with them, only they moved on their own. It was startling but it wasn't creepy, it was comforting almost. It was then that the child noticed the cupcake sitting beside the plushies, the cupcake was staring at him like usual, ugly and out of place but he wasn't with Chica, again. The child looked stunned before feeling frustrated, why did the cupcake come back, he thought back frowning, Chica had definitely taken the cupcake so it definitely should have been with her. The child guessed he had to take it back again because she didn't attack him when he returned it before.


	15. Fun and games

**Since this is the second ch I'm posting... I'm just gonna leave an enjoy here..**

* * *

15~fun and games~

The child was most certainly surprised by his plushie friends speaking to him, but it didn't really strike him as odd, what did was that the next morning, the cupcake had returned to the bedroom and sat staring from his bedside table again. The child had a quick look around but no one was here, how the cupcake appeared there was a mystery. The one thing that was different other then the cupcake, was that chica's door was now open and seemingly repaired so perhaps chica had put it back, maybe she wasn't so mad. It was as quiet as usual so at least the child was calm and somewhat collected, his friends advice made him feel stronger and more confident. What waifferent was that suddenly, an animatronic scream echoed around the house and a thud sounded in the hall before scuffling followed by footsteps, the child looked around unsure before Bonnie leaned into the room, stepping inside, he was as scary as ever with the addition of plushtrap hanging from one of his hands, it seemed like he'd caught the mischievous little bunny somewhere. "Do you want this?" Bonnie asked dropping the plushtrap on the bed. The child looked surprised before looking at the dirty bunny unsure "I guess... Where was he..." He picked up the heavy bunny by the belly and inspected it. The bunny had gone limp and lifeless again, the ears, arms and legs flopped around and the jaw was open, it was somewhat hard to take plushtrap seriously when he was like this, Bonnie looked over and laughed mechanically and somewhat mischievously "he tried sneaking up on me". The child looked surprised at the laugh, he didn't know the animatronics had a sense of humour "huh? Why...", Bonnie just shrugged "it's a game, if he can sneak up on you, you lose, he is loud so I can hear him, he loses when you scare him". The child smiled a little before looking unsure "what about chica? Does she win?", Bonnie tilted his head thoughtfully before nodding "if she sees him, yes, but if he is quiet enough, she loses". The child frowned "so chica can see really well? But can't hear like you..", Bonnie just nodded in reply, with that thought in mind, he looked back to Bonnie "so... Can you see well?". Bonnie shook his head and brought his hand up to his head, holding it by his head "my eyes are broken, some wires have fallen out I think" he waved his hand in front of him before dropping it with a hum like sigh, the child looked a little depressed at that, Bonnie wasn't all that bad at all. "So then what's wrong with foxy?" The child asked, Bonnie looked toward the cupboard thoughtfully before answering "foxy can't talk well, sometimes he jams up too, he can't move or he doesn't activate at all". The child suddenly felt kind of bad for foxy, that must have been the true reason foxy didn't always come, and now that Bonnie mentioned it, that must have also been the reason foxy moved very humanly, so nothing locked up.

He then remembered Freddy "what about Freddy?...". Bonnie looked at the bed before tilting his head "I don't actually know, he can talk pretty well, he doesn't seem to lock up or have any issues that I know of, he speaks for fredbear a lot but other then that, I don't know" Bonnie shrugged and leaned against the wall staring off into space, he seemed like he was thinking. The child thought about it for a second before picking up the name "wait, fredbear? Is fredbear here?", Bonnie suddenly became very quiet, not answering back, the tension was then disrupted by the opening of a door. Chica stepped into her doorway and made a cheep sort of noise, it was birdlike and it didn't suit her appearance at all because it sounded innocent where as she looked monstrous. Her stare was unsettling and she made a humming tune then, it must have been programmed into her however she was the first to show any sign of 'animal' sounds. When she made noises, her jaw lifted a little but never closed at all. It was like the jaw was too big for her mechanics to lift anymore so it just hung down on her chest.

Despite being unsettled, the child took a breath before taking the cupcake and very reluctantly walked over to chica, offering the cupcake with a shaky hand. She watched his every step and waited a moment before lifting a hand and taking it from the child ever so gently, he flinched but he could see this time that she did touch his hands but very gently, so much so that he barely felt it, which meant for the record, she was the gentlest of all of the animatronics yet. Chica lifted the cupcake and set it on her shoulder where there was a low indent that the cupcake sat in perfectly, she then made another tweeting noise as if saying thank you. The child gratefully returned to his bed before looking at Bonnie confused "can chica not talk like the others...", Bonnie shook his head before replying "no, she only has her bird noises, they are cute". The child looked thoughtful then smiled a little at the cute addition before remembering, Bonnie and chica went out once upon a time in his imagination, maybe Bonnie still liked chica, it would certainly explain how he knew so much about her at times.

At the sound of footsteps, the child looked up again to see chica approaching, he felt uneasy but watched her come to a stop beside him, she then did something strange. Chica put her hand on her lower belly before inserting her fingers into a crack there and pulling her chest plate, it cracked easily under the force and it was seconds before her endoskeleton was visible under the lifted plate. The child was surprised to see her do this but even more so to see that his chica plushie was tied lightly to her endoskeleton too. Chica held it open for him to obviously take it but he hesitated before reluctantly reaching inside and taking it with shaky hands. Upon retrieving the plush, chica closed her front once more before turning and moving back toward her doorway and settling there, humming a sweet mechanical childish tune. The child shivered not expecting anything like this and placed little chica with his others, now he was just missing Freddy. He looked up to Bonnie again who usually had all the answers "so now I have all your plushies... My friends... What now?", Bonnie thought for a moment before answering "Freddy will come back when he wants too, wait until then, I don't really know much more then that". The child sighed frowning, how long would he have to wait, he felt like he was running out of time still, the 6am alarm cut off his thoughts though and he blacked out once more.

* * *

12am greeted the child again, the numbers were tiring to look at but for the first time in a while, he woke up to a black room, it had been ages since that had happened, as the nights went by, the torch had been on when he woke up, as he put it on his cupboard and dimmed it, eventually he woke up to the torch like that automatically, the black room mad him nervous and he quickly set up the torch to chase the dark away. He then counted his plushies, making sure they were all still there, foxy, Bonnie and chica still sat cheerfully by his pillows, he expected something to be different but nothing was so far. There was no cupcake or unexpected guests, however around 1am, he did here some shuffling beside the bed, a shadow betrayed whomever it was, and it was obviously plushtrap hiding somewhere since the shadow was that of a bunny, something that had been bugging the child was that if the animatronics could scare the bunny, could he. After a few minutes of indecisiveness, the child decided to try and reached over to his torch, flicking it off and waited, the shuffling got louder until the child who was staying deadly still, felt the bed move and sink in front of him, he hoped it wasn't Freddy he would be flashing since in the dark, he was known to get on the bed but he decided to try it. The child flicked on his torch and screamed, throwing his hands up, reaching for the bunny like the animatronics did, it was definitely push trap in front of him which was great. The bunny noticeably jumped, looking shocked before going limp on the bed, having lost the game, the child carefully poked the bunny before a huge smile broke across his face for the first time since he was here. Maybe he was finally getting used to things. With that ordeal out of the way, the child set up the light properly again before putting plushtrap to the side and getting comfortable, feeling triumphant. After a while, a familiar pulling on the bedding revealed a fredlet scaling the bed. He made it look quite hard with his tiny clawed hands and big head but he settled on the middle of the bed, head tilted and chattering like he used too, his black eyes staring. Since it had been a while since the child had seen the fredlets, it unsettled him a little but it was also good because he would finally see Freddy again and maybe get his plushie back.


	16. So your kinda cute

**So these are rewritten and edited at most likely some crazy hour of night by myself why... Well expect a few mistakes but hopefully I took out the obvious one and this isn't too bad, otherwise just let me know...**

 **Scott owns these characters**

* * *

16~your kind of cute...~

Looking at the clock, it was about 4am when the first fredlet arrived, using the past as an example, usually that wasn't enough time for Freddy to arrive usually, so since the child was feeling brave, he decided to shift a little closer to the fredlet and check him out. So far he'd looked at everyone else close up, but he never wanted to touch the fredlets more then their hat for fear they would snap at him. Plushtrap had given him a lot of confidence, so much so that he decided to pick up the fredlet, something he would never have dared normally. The fredlet shifted his head to look at the child, as he reached over, the fredlet lifted his arms as if expecting to be picked up, it made it easy for the child to pick him up and the bear was unexpectedly heavy, the child almost couldn't do it but he managed it and lifted the bear up to look at him better. Despite looking much more like a teddy, the fur was a hard shell, there was a hole in the chest and sides of this particular fredlet and a there was also a fair bit of damage around the eyes but he was quite clean considering and he went limp while being held so he wasn't hard to hold at all. The black eyes were quite unsettling but if they were normal blue, then the bear probably wouldn't be very frightening at all. After a minute of just being held however, the bear squirmed impatiently and reached forward, trying to grab onto something, he chattered moodily. The child was going to put him down, hesitating for a second before thinking back to when Freddy normally did, he put them in the holes in his chest when he picked him up, the child wondered it it would be dangerous to allow the fredlet to get too close. He flinched when the bear started clawing at his arms, successfully drawing blood and snapping his jaw, the bear was getting loud too as if calling for help, the child suddenly realised it was probably bad if Freddy came and his little fredlet was upset so the child quickly let the bear reach his pj shirt like Freddy did. The bear instantly went quiet, taking hold of the shirt and hanging there for a moment before looking for his hole, when he couldn't find it he stopped, obviously confused at the lack of holes in the child's chest.

The bear seemed confused for a full minute or so before he started scratching the child pjs, tearing them quickly and pulling them away, intending to obviously make a new hole, the child quickly took this as a sign to put the fredlet back onto the bed where it again looked confused before settling and letting his head and body go limp again, continuing to stare at the child. The fredlets didn't really seem to have much of a purpose other then to just stare, or none that the child knew of since that was all they did. Another fredlet scaled the bed shortly after that, making himself comfortable as well. After that little experiment, it was about 5am and it was only minutes later before the bed creaked and bent as a clawed hand ripped into the blankets, Freddy stood once more, towering over the child. Since the child hadn't seen Freddy in a while, he was put off since he'd forgotten how scary Freddy was, but he was also a little glad to see him too, the child looked up at Freddy before picking up his plushies and holding them up to show the animatronic "I got them, is this what you meant?". Freddy looked over and nodded "..yes.. Good work... You have one left..". The child frowned unsure "yours?", Freddy shook his head before picking up his fredlets one by one, as the third fredlet climbed into his hole, he made a moody chatter and reached into his hole, pulling out what was annoying him, the Freddy plushie, the bear dropped it carelessly before continuing to make himself comfortably in Freddy's chest. The child hesitated before picking up the plushie "is... Is that it?", Freddy turned to face the child before replying, the three fredlets continued staring from his chest " ...all I... Wanted... Was the band... Back together... You have... Done.. That..." He looked around ".. Now you.. have one left.. Good luck..". Freddy was then cut off by the 6am alarm and like usual, everything blacked out, leaving him to wake up at 12am all over again.

* * *

Upon waking, for the first time in a long while, he had all of his friends back, all four plushies sat beside each other beside him, all as innocent and cheerful as ever. However he remebered that Freddy had said there was one more, he didn't remember having any other plushies, his memory was foggy, now he thought about it, bonnie had mentioned someone else a few nights ago too, but now he couldn't remember it. He let those thoughts go quickly since he felt unsettled by the information and looked around the room "your going to miss this place...", a deep voice rang out though the silence surprising the child. The child looked accusingly at his plushies before realising they were not the source of the sound this time, "where are you looking child... I'm here" the voice continued. To the child, the voice was incredibly familiar but he didn't know why, nor explain the reason the voice creeped him out, the child's gaze then fell onto the top of his drawers, a golden bear plushie sat there innocently only it had pitch black eyes like the fredlets and a speck of light reflected off them. Somehow, he knew the voice belonged to the bear but he couldn't remember why the bear was so familiar, the child got up and climbed off his bed to investigate but the bear was too high to grab, he couldn't reach at all. "Your not going to get me like that..." The voice chided.

The child frowned, confused by the sudden appearance of the bear and looked into the hall to check if anyone was messing with him, the hall was vacant, no lights, not even Bonnies blue eyes, in fact the end of the hall seemed foggy, the other hall was the same and chica was absent, her creepy cupcake wasn't there in the room either, the fredlets hadn't appeared yet. This all meant the bear had to have got here himself, yet how was that possible, there was quite literally no one here. The house was deadly silent for once, the dogs were all silent, there were no distant cars, there was nothing until a deep laugh disturbed the silence. The child flinched at the noise and looked accusingly at the new bear but it seemed as though it was the culprit this time, he then turned to look at the room, there was nothing in here, he waited for the laugh again and went to pick up his dulled torch, investigating silently, the sound had come from the right hall so he hesitated for a second before opening the door and shining the torch. An animatronic stood there, he recognised it instantly, it was Fredbear, however that animatronic was not his friend and it pounced forward in a biting motion, screaming that horrible sound, for a split second he felt splitting pain in his head as the animatronic actually bit him but then it all went black again, he didn't get a chance to scream or react before he woke with a start the next day, panting with fear.

The child instantly looked around for the golden plushie taking its appearance as a sign that Fredbear was here, he found the golden plushie on top of his draws again, smiling innocently with those black eyes, out of reach. He got up and quickly checked the halls with fear before attempting once more to reach the bear, Freddy had mentioned I needed one more, he must have meant this one. The child recklessly tried climbing his draws but only failed and was knocked over by some unseen force, the golden plushie remained safe and sound out of reach, his innocent smile almost looking like he was mocking the child "you can't reach me... Careful, he is hiding again... He won't stop until he finds you..." The bear spoke again. As if on cue, he heard Fredbear laugh and he quickly turned to find Fredbear in the left doorway, the animatronic was a bear like Freddy, they were completely different though and Fredbear was a golden colour, although the could seemed somewhat tainted and dark but that could have been the torch light.

The child felt like he was in slow motion while the bear was not and approached ever closer, making another deep laugh. Compared to this monstrous animatronic, Freddy was thin, while Fredbear looked more like the traditional fazbear animatronic, he had a big belly and chubbier arms and legs, his head was huge and somewhat over sized though. Overall, the animatronic seemed even bigger then Freddy and the gang as well, he towered over the child who felt like he barely stood to the Bears belly. He was damaged like the rest of them, tears and holes in some parts of his fur casing, particularly around the eyes and mouth, his mouth was also much bigger then it could have been, the teeth themselves were huge too, they looked too big for the mouth and where the teeth connected looked like ugly, torn up gums, the teeth themselves were also incredibly long and unlike the fazbear gangs teeth, they looked like needles more so then actual teeth. Fredbear also had a set of teeth across his belly like stitches. The child was frozen in fear so couldn't move when the bear reached over for the child with long fingered hands, sharp like everyone else's. He effortlessly grabbed and lifted the child painfully above mouth level before moving to bite his head again, the child squirmed painfully before screaming with fear but it was too late again, a sickening crunch sounded and pained flared up again before he blacked out.

* * *

"You let him get you... What are you doing..." The voice asked, the fredbear plushie sat on the draws again. The child cried silently "I don't know what to do..." He looked at the plushie "if you were still my friend you'd help me instead of just telling me nothing! Why are you doing this!" He cried out. The plushie went silent then and fredbear laughed from the shadows, everything was over before it even began again.


	17. The end

**So.. This is actually the last chapter... It seemed like a really long story compared to the... Maybe... Ten chapters I thought I'd end up with... I don't regret this story and I hope you guys liked it too.**

* * *

17~ Celebrate!~

It wasn't long before the child started missing the other animatronics, he didn't know how long it had been but he craved to see the fredlets just once, see foxy in the closet or even Bonnie in the hallway instead of the hulking fredbear that he only saw now. The child couldn't win no matter what he did, in the end fredbear just kept reaching him, the child tried locking him out but he would go to the other door or appear in the closet or bed, it took only a few seconds late and fredbear would attack. When he did finally win a night and reach 6am, it would just restart the hell he now in. When he gave up, fredbear didn't stop attacking like the others did, he just ended the night quicker. Each night the golden plushie sat on the drawers chiding his effort, sometimes being helpful, other times silent or dissapointed. "Be quicker, he will get you" the voice chided, the child sprinted to the other side of the room to shut the door, and the breathing went silent, the laughing moved elsewhere.

"Why.." The child cried in defeat, he held the door shut even though he knew it was too late, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up again and shivers ran down his spine, A heavy footstep sounded behind him. He whimpered not wanting to be hurt again "just... Tell me what I need to do... I beg you..." The steps kept getting closer however a deep voice, obviously belonging to the mangled fredbear "remember...", the child turned to face fredbear seconds before falling victim to another bite with a cry of pain.

Fredbear never gave in and it seemed like the child could remember less and less of everything, a fog was slowly hanging over the walls, first the corners but slowly swallowing the walls, the halls were getting shorter. Everything was getting hard, even moving now was almost too tiring to go on, the child didn't understand a thing. He gave up more and more until he just didn't have the energy to go on and didn't bother moving, he shifted off the bed and just sat against the end of the bed exhausted, he didn't know why he was so tired after waking up but he couldn't go on, he watched fredbear come in from the left today and his form seemed like a shadow, his edges were slowly becoming less defined. It was then that the child blacked out momentarily before opening his eyes to a coulourful party room, he looked around confused before being swallowed with fear, he was at Fredbears diner. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, he was suddenly surrounded by lots of people wearing party hats screaming happy birthday, not one person saw his tears, ignoring them as if the child was happy like the rest of them. He pushed though the crowd desperate and hid under a table, feeling a little safer.

It was then that four shadowed people approached the table laughing, each wore a Freddy, foxy, Bonnie or chica mask and they didn't hesitate to drag the child roughly out from under the table "look, I think he wants to give fredbear a kiss! Lets let's him!" The voices were blurred but clear, the child tried to struggle but they over powered him, crushing his arms and body so he couldn't move, only to try and squirm. He tried screaming but he couldn't make a noise. He was carried over to the stage and it took forever, feeling like it was in slow motion, fredbear stood there raising his mic and singing a garbled song looking innocent enough until they got close enough. The Bears bright appearance melted away revealing the mangled fredbear who turned and waited almost eagerly, reaching out. The child uselessly tried screaming and escaping desperately as the rest of the room started fading, he was a hand width away when he felt like he was being pulled back. "WAIT! STOP..." A new voice sounded, another followed "WE DIDNT MEAN THIS!", "STOP!", "STOP!". The voices sounded over and over before finally he was put down on the ground where he collapsed in relief, crying tears of joy, he didn't have the energy to move anymore. The masked shadows had stopped and looked down at him while fredbear had stopped reaching and stared before the mangled fredbear faded entirely leaving the fredbear he knew and felt much safer around. It went black again then and the alarm clock sounded.

* * *

The child woke up again in his bedroom, everything was still foggy and getting worse but surprisingly, he had all five of his friends, fredbear, foxy, Bonnie, chica and freddy. He got up finding he had a little more strength and checked the halls before a voice sounded, he recognised it to be foxy "ar, check Ye left". The child confused did as he was told and quickly found out he still wasn't alone but it was a shadow version of feedbear, he was see through and somehow, even more terrifying then fredbear. The child quickly shut the door on him before chica added "the closet now! Quick". The child didn't hesitating and didn't understand like usual why the plushies were suddenly helping him but he took it as good luck and managed to evade the nightmare all night until finally the 6am alarm went off. He gratefully waited for the black out but was shocked when it ticked over to 6:01, he tiredly collapsed on his bed tearing up "is it over...". The Fredbear plushie nodded "yeah, don't worry...", Bonnie laughed energetically "the way you saved that last door! That was awesome!", foxy nodded in agreement "an effort to be proud of!". Everyone then went quiet leaving fredbear to talk again "I didn't mean it...", the child turned over to look at all of his friends too tired to be confused and just cried, he looked just in time as foxy faded "thanks me hearty...". "We are still your friends..." Fredbear spoke again quietly, this time chica faded "I'm glad I was there buddy!", she was followed by Bonnie "I'll rock with you next time friend". Fredbear didn't move his gaze from the child "don't worry, we are still with you", it was Freddy's turn to fade then and he laughed cheerfully "can't wait until our next show, this one was great, I'll be brushing my fur!". Finally it was only fredbear and then he faded slowly leaving just the child, the room had gone dark and he couldn't see anything, he felt afraid until he heard fredbear again "don't worry, I'll fix you...". The child calmed slightly at this before he felt like he couldn't move let alone keep his eyes open, he tried but failed slipping into a deep sleep, the beeping in the background that the child had ignored now flatlined.

* * *

Authors note:

 **if you read up to now, then tell me what you thought, I'm considering doing a completely irrelevant Halloween version of a few nights but if you guys aren't interested, I'll probably just forget about it and move onto a destiny story that I am thinking about. Anyway... See you next time!**

 **scott cawthorn owns these characters and story: this story was written to partner with the game and I made no intention to disrespect the series but compliment it :) thanks Scott... Hopefully we can find the truth one day...because I'm still confused :)**


End file.
